Do Bugger Off, Thanks
by SkellingtonZero
Summary: Like things wasn't bad enough for Draco, now he's kidnapping children? And the only person that can help him out of this hole wants to lock him in Azkaban and the one person that will help him is a mudblood he hates. Can his life get any worse? Well yes. It can. He can fall in love. DMxHG, Dramione, written for Beautifulinsanelove -L mature content, language,
1. Chapter 1

L.

This is for Beautifulinsanelove who won a small contest of mine and requested this. Lucky for me, they basically gave me free run with how I want this story to go. Enjoy and please leave a review with your thoughts.

Do Bugger Off, Thanks

Chapter 1 

"Shite! He got away!" A man's voice drifted around the corner of a dark alleyway.

"You sure? Where the hell can he go? He can't use his fucking wand." Another man muttered and pulled the hood of his jacket farther over his head to obscure his face. "Doesn't matter, we've got others to catch. Come on!" And with that said, they disapperated.

After a few silent moments a young man with white blonde hair crawled out of a dumpster, a sour look on his pale face. "Blasted Auras…what the hell have I done? Nothing! Forcing me out of my bloody mansion, and into a fucking dumpster! Wait till I-"Further down the alleyway, someone apperated with flourish, forcing the young man to crouch down beside the trash bin near the dumpster. Quietly, with his heart pounding in his chest he watched as the young woman fixed her long trench coat and fluffed up her perfect curls and combed her fingers through her long fringes. Curiously, his brain recognized her but he couldn't remember from where. She was of average height with a slim build and long, naturally curly dark hair with long fringes framing her heart-shaped face. Her long cream trench coat was tailor made but her boots were anything but fashionable; they were made for walking and keeping the wearer's feet warm.

After several minutes of hair fixing and coat shuffling the woman sighed and pulled out a cellular phone to check the time. She groaned, looked around at the alley she was in and sighed again. "I'm not in the wrong place…am I?" She muttered and stared down at her phone again while beginning to walk.

The woman trudged a few steps before stopping again, this time near the trash bin. "They said London. I'm in London." She scowled and looked up at the dreary, overcast sky. "But they didn't say _where _in London…" Suddenly, her eyes landed on the trash bin and she slowly walked over to it. "Hello? Harry? Ron?"

The young man quivered in his spot but dared not to move and inch.

"Look boys, we have no-Draco?!" The woman gasped and stared down at him, her face white with shock. "W-sorry…I thought you…I mean they…were hiding...sorry…" She took a deep, calming breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds before speaking. "Why are you hiding behind there?"

Draco scowled and slowly stood up; revealing his ratty cloak and dirty trousers as he slowly and carefully stepped out from his hiding place. "Who are you? You're not going to report me. Are you?" He snapped, his voice low, dark and threatening.

"Draco it's me, Hermione."

Draco looked the woman over, realization dawning at the familiarity. Hermione her indeed grown up since he last saw her; she wasn't taller, but had defiantly filled out. Her face had lost its baby fat, and her chest had grown considerably. Her hair was longer and instead of wild curls she had somehow managed to tame her locks into a sexy set; but her eyes remained the same. Dark, intense, calculating yet kind orbs that somehow had a wise, knowing look.

"Granger?" He finally spoke, his voice filled with mild wonder but still hostel. "Looks like the years have been kind to you." He sneered, shoved his hands into his pockets and moved to walk past her.

Hermione scowled and stepped in his way. "And looks like the years have done a number on you Draco." She noted his sickly pallor, the dirt stained into the collar of his shirt and the edge of his trousers, and his stench; most likely from days of not showering and hiding in garbage bins.

"Don't call me Draco, Granger. We're not friends." He sneered and glared at her. "Move. Before I make you."

"Duly noted Malfoy." Hermione nodded but didn't move as her eyes continued to roam over him, her eyes widening minutely at how different he looked and acted. "Word around the office is that you're in a spot of trouble." She raised an eyebrow and locked eyes with him.

"Oh? Into gossip now are you?"

"No. But your name's been sort of hard to avoid these days."

"Of course. Bet now you're going to run back to the Ministry and tell them you've spotted me have you?" He moved to stand in her face, goading her. "Or perhaps you're going to bring me in yourself."

Hermione stared into his eyes, seeing the pain, fear, anger but most of all resentment. After a second, she shook her head. "No. I'm not going to turn you in." She glanced over her shoulder to see if anyone might have snuck up while she wasn't looking. "In fact, I'd like to have a chat with you Malfoy."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and snorted. "Right. A chat. Excuse me Granger, but I'm not that thick."

She chuckled and shrugged. "You're right, you aren't. But I am, however, serious about us sitting down and chatting."

"Alright, whatever you're on Granger just shut up and let me be on my way will you?" He moved to side step her only to stop when she moved back into his way once again. "Granger! Enough of this! I _will _forcefully move you out of my way!"

"Lunch. At my place. Now?" Hermione offered him a small smile. "Malfoy, I'm not as evil as you think. I swear, I won't turn you in or poison you. I just want to talk."

He stared at her as though she'd literally just gone mad right before his very eyes. "Feeling alright there Granger? Weasley slip you something funny?" He leaned down slightly to peer into her eyes, expecting them to be diluted.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Does the promise of hot food a shower not interest you Malfoy?"

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

Apparently the lure of peace and quiet with a hot meal and shower was great enough to overpower Draco for he soon found himself in Hermione's house. It was a detached house in the city of Bath complete with a small patio and back yard, not something he would expect from one of the Golden Trio. It was actually on the modest side and not at all full of lavish grandeur as he thought. Hermione had left him to a hot shower while she cooked up lunch; he was currently finishing up his lengthy shower while staring in mild bafflement at her taste in conditioners. It was a mild scent that reminded him faintly of coconuts. Slowly, the aroma of cooking vegetables wafted under the locked bathroom door, into the showers stall and up his nose, teasing his stomach. Reluctantly, he quickly finished up and stepped out of the shower with a white towel tied around his waist. His hard, defensive grey eyes scanned the bathroom for his clothing but found nothing, not even his boxers. All that was left on the counter was his wand which had been wiped clean of the grime that had over time caked onto it.

"Granger you filthy mudblood." He muttered under his breath and threw open the bathroom door, wand in hand ready to tear her head off. "Granger!"

"Down the hallway." She answered back.

Annoyed, he stalked down the hall, one hand on the knot he tied the towel in to ensure it won't slip down his waist. As soon as he entered the kitchen, his mouth began watering. There on the counter sat a giant bowl filled with vegetables, still steaming. Beside the bowl sat a small dish with slices of chicken and a dipping sauce, beside that was a platter layered with hot noodles.

"I had to wash all of your clothing, but don't worry I've laid out something for you to wear in the guest bedroom. I'm almost positive it won't be to your liking but honestly, you really couldn't put back on your clothes Malfoy. They were disgusting." Hermione spoke to him as she expertly sprinkled some sort of seasoning over fried rice. "Hurry up. I'm almost done." She didn't even glance his way, just shooed him out with a flick of her wrist.

At that Draco sneered and stalked back down the hallway towards the bedrooms, silently praying whatever she had laid out it wasn't from Weasley. Or Potter. The first door he tried, which was opposite the bathroom, was the guest bedroom. There he found a new pair of blue boxers, pajama pants and a simple white v-neck men's shirt. Genuinely confused but rather hunger, he quickly toweled himself off and threw on the clothing.

"Granger. Why do you have men's wear at your disposal? This isn't Weasley's is it?" Draco asked as he strode back into the kitchen just in time to see her place the last of the dishes on the kitchen table. "Or Potter's?"

Hermione offered him an amused smile and pulled out a chair then sat down. "Sit down and eat Malfoy. I know you're hungry. And no, it's not Ron's or Harry's. I just keep extra _new_ clothing around in case one of them stumbles in here looking like crap." She shrugged and fixed the pony tail she had pulled her hair into. "So are you going to eat? Or just stand there gawking?"

Weary of her motives, Draco slid into the seat opposite her and accepted the glass full of orange juice she handed him. Slowly, he began to fill his plate, his eyes flicking up to Hermione every few seconds to make sure she wasn't trying anything suspicious. Eventually he relented to the fact that she wasn't going to poison him since she immediately dug into the food the second her plate was full.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each eating but quietly shooting the other suspicious, confused or mildly interested glances from time to time.

"Granger." Draco began, the tension finally becoming too much for him to bear. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow at him and popped a piece of carrot into her mouth.

"Why are you being…nice?"

"I've always been nice Malfoy." She answered smartly with a slight smile playing on her lips at his obvious discomfort.

Draco suppressed the urge to roll his eyes but sipped his juice before continuing on. "I mean this," He nodded at the food. "And this," He gestured to the clothing.

Hermione sighed and took a sip in her juice. "Well why don't we start with why you accepted my offer of food and a hot shower first?"

His eyes narrowed.

"I don't know your side of the story Malfoy; I only know what people say. And we both know people say a lot of things." She shrugged casually and leaned back in the chair with all the attitude of a royal addressing her subjects. "I can assure you that I'm not going to go running off anywhere announcing anything you have to say."

That set off a light bulb in Draco's head. "Weren't you looking for Potter and Weasley? Aren't they going to come looking for their brain?" He raised an eyebrow at her, unsure of her plans.

Hermione smiled a small smile at his choice of words before sipping at her juice. "I've sent word to them saying something more important came up."

He didn't say anything but continued to eat; best to run off on a full stomach than an empty one he reasoned.

"Are you going to dodge every question I ask?" She finally broke the silence that settled over them.

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you my problems Granger. As far as I know you're just looking for more gossip to add to the mill." He sneered, trying to ignore the urge to give her a backhanded comment on the food since it really was quite good. He had actually emptied his plate and had to resist the urge to take seconds.

"How about the fact that I have yet to call the Ministry? Or I fed you? And clothed you? And am about to offer you some whiskey or coffee depending on how this conversation is going to go?" She raised a challenging eyebrow at him and placed her chin on her neatly laced hands.

Draco scowled and pushed his plate away before standing up. She had a point, as much as he wanted to ignore it she was being awfully nice to him and there wasn't any signs that she was going to alert the Ministry any time soon. Plus, what can it hurt? Telling her what happened might do some good. After all she did have that annoying impulse to help those in need; maybe she just might be able to help him. After all, things couldn't get much worse. "Whiskey."

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

They had settled in the small but quant sitting room near the front of the house; Hermione had drawn the curtains and turned on the lamps while Draco helped himself to a drink of whiskey. He took the one chair in the room, it was stiff backed and slightly uncomfortable but gave him a good view of both the windows and doors leaving Hermione to sit on the settee opposite him. "Well?" She urged as soon as she curled up on the couch with her feet tucked under her and a pillow resting in her lap giving her the illusion of a small child waiting patiently for a good story.

"You could wait a few minutes for me to collect my thoughts Granger." Draco muttered, grabbing the other glass and making her a weak drink of whiskey and water since she neglected to bring any ice. "And you forgot ice." He held out the glass for her to take.

Pleasantly surprised, she took the glace and dipped her finger in to stir it. "Thanks. And sorry, I don't make it a habit to drink. If you want you can get it."

"No its fine." He poured himself a half glass without and water then sat back, releasing a heavy sigh. "Both Death Eaters and the Auror's are after me." He began then paused and sipped at his drink, trying to choose his words carefully. "The Death Eaters think I betrayed them because I didn't run away with my parents and are after my arse while the Auror's think I violated a regulation and are not only after my head to put on trial but whatever money I have left."

Hermione nodded and took a sip of her drink before frowning. "Your parents aren't in England?"

Draco scowled and avoided her probing eyes. "No…they've run off to Ireland…or France."

"You don't know?"

"For all I know they could be in America by now."

"Oh. And the Death Eaters are after you because you didn't go with them?"

He nodded stiffly and steadying took a gulp of his whiskey. "Yes, there was a…decision made among the…higher ups-those that survived, they were going to leave England. Everyone was going to leave."

"And why didn't you?"

"I know nothing else aside from here." He mumbled, staring at the painting handing over her head. It was an original painting of a little girl playing in an English garden while her mother gazed on from under the tree. "I don't speak French or Italian and America? I…I knew that if I ran away without facing trial it would only get worse."

"Yes about the trials; what happened? I thought all of the Malfoy's went through the procedures and were free? Well more or less so."

Draco nodded and slumped down in his chair, his eye still glued to the painting. "We did. Mother, Father and I went to court and were cleared thanks to Potter…well Mother and I was. Father faced some…charges. Anyway they found it in their better interest to run off somewhere that was not England."

"If you were cleared, why are they after you?"

"Apparently one of the stipulations was that we aren't allowed to leave the country for some time…a few years or something. And well…"

"They left and now you are facing the Ministry on your own on a whole new set of charges in addition to the old ones that they no doubt pulled up." Hermione finished for him.

Draco nodded and took another gulp of his whiskey, nearly draining the glass. They sat in cordial silence for awhile with Hermione running over what he said in her head and Draco replying the months of horror he had to live in since his parents left.

"But surely your parents were well aware of the stipulations? And they still left?"

"You forget who we are Granger. Malfoy's, conformed Death Eaters, supporters of The Dark Lord, rich. We're the epitome of what everyone hates. As much as I loathe admitting it the only reason we weren't killed off or sent away to Azkaban was because of Potter. The Ministry still-well before they took off-regarded us as enemies…they didn't exactly give us the tiny little lettering when they let us go."

Hermione nodded and sipped at her whiskey, very well aware of how the Ministry viewed ex-Death Eaters; no matter what their file stated, they were always going to be dangerous enemies worth setting traps for. And unfortunately, the Malfoy's tripped right into one. Another silence fell over them, this time Hermione's mind was reeling over the information she just gathered. Near everything Draco said was opposite of the gossip floating around the office; he was suppose to be plotting against the Ministry, sneaking about trying to infiltrate the security, he was supposedly living it up under a false identity impersonating some rich muggle as he did recon and reported back to an underground ring of Death Eaters who were in addition to trying to overthrow the Ministry, were also simultaneously trying to poison the Muggle water system. But according to Draco, he was just another victim of misinformation, abandonment, false accusations and death threats. Not to mention the fact that he hadn't bathed in days, and looked to be well on his way to starving.

So the question was now, was he telling the truth.

"Are we quite done now Granger?" Draco asked, his voice ridged and laced with suspicion.

"What was that?"

"Have you satisfied your curiosity?"

"Malfoy, what do you mean?"

"Can I leave now?" He asked, his voice full of loathing.

"I'm not keeping you prisoner. But I would think you'd at least like to wait till you're clothing is clean and dry."

At that, he glanced down at is body and scowled, temporally forgetting what he was wearing.

Hermione then regarded Draco, taking in his stringy white blonde hair, pale hollow cheeks, the permanent scowl on his face along with the new stress lines around his mouth and eyebrows. His fingers twitched once in awhile, his eyes were constantly darting around like a trapped animal and his shoulders were slumped over. He was no longer the proud, egotistical boy she knew back in school; before her sat a wounded, prematurely aged man with truly distrustful disposition. She tilted her head as the wheels began turning, maybe if she could somehow get a hold of the Malfoy release papers and the court recording she can prove that the Malfoy's were not aware of the stipulations. But that left the fact of all of the rumors flying around, it was unlikely that even with those two in her corner the Ministry would overlook all that has transpired since; the evasion of arrest, destruction of private and public property, and who knows what else he's done. Her only option would be to convince Harry to stand up for Draco. Again. But that would be more than a little difficult since he was constantly busy between the Ministry, work, social engagements and building a relationship with Ginny.

"Stop staring Granger, its rude." Draco finally snapped at her then tossed the remainder of his drink back.

"Sorry." She apologized and took a bracing gulp of the watered down whiskey, cringing as the weak alcohol lightly tingled down her throat. "Malfoy…what would you say if I told you I was willing to help?"

Draco eyed the woman sitting opposite him carefully, weary of where she was coming from. "I'd say, help with what exactly Granger?"

"Help with your legal situation."

"Meaning?"

"Getting the Auror's off your tail."

"That's a tall order."

"Yes well…" She ran her forefinger over the rim of the glass. "It's…seemingly do-able."

Draco snorted and reached down onto the coffee table dividing them to pour himself another drink. "Granger, I'm not dim no matter what you may think." He filled the glass to the halfway mark again then sat back, crossing one leg over the other. "Why the bloody hell would you even think of helping me?"

Hermione frowned at him and swirled her drink. "Because it's the right thing to do."

"Don't give me that rubbish." His grey eyes hardened almost instantly. "The right thing to do? How thick do you think I am? There must be something you want if you think you can help me."

At that, Hermione sunk further down into the cushions and sighed. Of course he would see it that way; why else would anyone in their right mind think to offer him any help? He was practically The United Kingdom's Most Wanted Wizard, not even the kindest soul in all of Great Britain would be willing to toss him a few pence let alone lend a helping hand in legal matters.

But she wasn't the kindest soul in Britain. She was the smartest.

"Malfoy," She sighed and slowly stood up. "I've got a lot to think about and you need a proper bed to sleep in." She placed her near empty glass on the coffee table and looked him in the eye. "Stay here tonight wont you? I honestly don't feel like going and seeing about your clothing right now and you look positively knackered. Take the guest room. I promise no one's going to come barging in here looking for you." She stated in all seriousness.

Draco's scowl deepened and she moved away from the seating area to double check the front doors. "I've locked all the doors and windows, there are wards up-as you probably already figured out-and there are several…things in place to alert me if anyone steps onto my property." She walked back into the room and looked down at him. "I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight Malfoy." With that said, she turned on her heel and left him sitting all alone.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

As much as Draco's body called out for the warm, soft, comfortable beckoning bed; he refused to go and lay down his head until he checked the locks for himself as well as the wards and most importantly, figured out Hermione's motive. No one did anything without due reason, it was just common sense. Sure there's such a thing as just doing the right thing, but that was hard to come by nowadays. Especially after the war. So what was her plan? Why was she helping him? What did she stand to gain by helping a Malfoy? As far as he can tell, nothing. There was nothing in it for her.

The more he thought about it the more his head hurt, and that combined with one and a half glasses of whiskey was beginning to make him feel a bit ill. Reluctantly, after about an hour he begrudgingly stumbled into the guest room and crawled into the queen sized bed. Much to his amazement, the bed wasn't cursed or spelled in any way to trap him or force him into a horrible nights rest. It was clean and smelled faintly of lavender and the pillows felt to be fairly new.

After fighting sleep for about ten minutes, Draco finally drifted off to a deep, dreamless sleep for the first time in months.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

Hermione didn't sleep immediately; she stayed awake until she heard the click of the guest bedroom door then changed into her night ware before climbing into bed, her mind still reeling from the information. Why exactly did she offer to help him? He was nothing to her; in fact he's probably a threat to her well being. So what inside her told her to try and help him? Even as her eyes drooped and sleep started ebbing at her consciousness, only one valid reason sprang to mind. She was guilty, deep down she felt guilty that he fell from graces so high; gone was the strong, determined, positively rude young man and because of what? He was indeed a victim, from the beginning he was just another pawn in war, just like her but why did he fall to the bottom of society and she climbed so high? It wasn't fair. Sure he was basically the direct representation of evil they fought against but that was over, he more than paid his dues and realized he was on the wrong side but society and government still wanted more from him. Knowing that she couldn't just sit by and not do something. With a heavy sigh, she turned over and tried to relax and think of all the ways to convince him to let her help him.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

Morning came much too early for Hermione's taste but regardless, she swung her achy body out of bed and trudged into the on-suite bathroom. Still sleepy eyed, she flung on the lights, turned on the knobs and splashed her face with water. Mechanically, she brushed her teeth and glared at her reflection; her brain already replying yesterday's events. Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater, wanted by the Ministry, wanted by the Death Eaters, and all around tosser was most likely still asleep in her guest bedroom. By all logic she should call the Aura's, or at least Harry to alert someone that he was here. But even as that thought skated through her mind, her gut told her not to.

Mildly annoyed with herself, she shut the door and stepped into the shower to prepare for the no doubt, tough day she was going to have.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

Hermione stealthily leaned her ear against the door and strained to hear movements, but heard nothing except light snoring. Smiling to herself, she quietly backed away and continued down the hallway to the kitchen. Apparently she was right about Draco needing a good night's rest, he was most likely exhausted and wouldn't wake till maybe around lunch time. Content in the knowledge that she's most likely to be alone for the next couple of hours, she set about making a large pot of coffee and collected the mornings papers before settling at the kitchen table to skim the front page.

Nothing interesting was printed except for a small excerpt regarding the Aura's capture of one low level Death Eater. Quietly, she set about making herself a mug of coffee and made some toast then spread some marmalade on them before settling back down at the table.

Draco had some serious problems, a lot of which were indeed rumors but just the fact that he was a Malfoy made him more liable than a hardened criminal. A small sigh escaped her pursed lips before she bit into the toast and her eyes drifted over to the back door. Usually she'd be out there out on the patio enjoying her morning cup but today she wouldn't dare it. What if Draco woke up? What if Harry or Ron popped in even though she told them not to? After all they weren't ones for following the rules so why would they start now?

"Blast his robes still need to be washed again and then dried." She muttered under her breath and stood up, taking her mug with her she strode down the hallway, around a corner and then opened one of the doors that led to the laundry room.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

Soon enough his robes were dry and folded into neat piles; having nothing better to do Hermione scooped them up into her arms and walked up to the guest room door and strained to listen for any movements inside. Having heard none, she quietly cast the unlocking charm on the door and gingerly opened the door; inside was dark and dreary. He had shut the shades and drawn the blinds, all of the lights were off in the room including the timed lamp on the bedside table; it gave the room a gloomy, dark feeling as though it were just attached on to the rest of the house in the middle of the night. Slowly, she crept into the room and set his pile of now clean robes on a chair in the corner then peered over at him. He was still in a deep sleep, completely dead to the world around him. Curious of what a sleeping Draco looked like she took a step closer to the bed, careful not to make any noise and stared down at him. He looked much younger in his sleep, his face wasn't guarded and his eyebrows weren't creased, the lines around his mouth and nose all but disappeared; it was as though all the stress of the world just disappeared.

But that was just an illusion; suddenly, his body grew ridged and he let out a grunt and flipped over as though punching someone before settling back down into the sheets. After a few seconds, he let out a snore and jerked his head to the side. Obviously, even in his sleep he was haunted.

Not wanting to get caught and feeling suddenly very guilty, Hermione crept back out of the room and re-locked the door.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

About an hour later, Draco finally decided to wake up to the world. Confused at his surroundings, he grabbed his wand, literally jumped out of bed, threw open the door and stumbled into the hallway. Recognizing the white paint and lone painting hanging on the wall, he remembered that he wasn't kidnapped or being held hostage; even more strange he was in Hermione Granger's house. Coming to that realization, he calmed his palpitating heart and listened to hear any movements; down the hall to his right he heard the faint clatter of dishes and followed the sound, wand at the ready and into the kitchen where he walked in to see the back of Hermione.

"Still don't trust me Malfoy?" Hermione asked lightly and turned around holding a plate full of lightly buttered croissants, not at all afraid of him wielding his wand. "And here I thought you had wizened up." She jibbed.

Annoyed, Draco accepted the plate but didn't move an inch.

"Oh take a seat will you? If I wanted to do something I could have hexed you in your sleep. Tea or coffee?" She asked over her shoulder.

Stiffly, Draco took a seat and poked at the croissants, trying to decide if they were indeed, just croissants. "Tea." He finally decided Hermione wouldn't t try to kill him with food or drink. She was a witch after all, she could just mutter a simple hex and he'd be knocked out but she has yet to do so, so maybe she really does care for his safely.

"Alright here you go." She set his tea down on the table then took the seat opposite him. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

"What do you want me to say Granger? I slept brilliantly? Fine. I slept brilliantly. The bed was like heaven. Knocked out the second my head hit the sodding pillow." He glared at her over the rim of his cup.

Hermione just raised an eyebrow at him and hid her smile in her coffee mug. He was rather attractive when he didn't have his guard up and was simply ranting and spitting fire; for a few seconds he was the old Draco Malfoy, someone who didn't care what anyone thought so long as they kept out of his way. "Sorry, just trying to make conversation."

"Why?"

"Oh just eat your croissants will you? We have things to discuss."

Grudgingly, Draco took one croissant and bite into it, much to his annoyance it tasted home-made and was delicious. Before he dug into it and made a fool of himself, he graciously sipped at his hot tea trying to appear cool and collected. "What do we have to discuss Granger? When you're finally going to give me back my robes?"

"Oh yes, now that you mention it I cleaned them this morning. They're sitting on the guest bedroom chair. Didn't you see them?" She very nearly smiled but instead took a huge gulp of coffee. "So have you thought of my offer?"

Draco took another bite into his dish and thought over her words. Yes, he did think about her offer, in fact that was all he could think about last night. It seemed too good to be true, the brightest witch in all of England was offering to help him. It must be a trap set up by the Auror's, why else would she be going out of her way to help a criminal like him? "Yes I have thought of your offer Granger but no thank you." He took a sip in his tea and licked his lips in nervousness, hoping that no one would suddenly jump out and stun him. "I will just quickly change and be on my way." He nodded and moved to stand up.

"Wait what?" Hermione nearly jumped up but restrained herself. "Sorry…did you decline?"

"Yes." Draco nodded stiffly, eyes darting nervously about, searching the walls for any sign of intrusion. "It's quite kind of you to offer but I'm fine."

"Are you really?"

"What exactly are you insinuating Granger?" Almost immediately his eyes bore down on her, full of cockiness and defensiveness.

Hermione sighed and slumped her shoulders; she knew it would be difficult to convince him to let her help but now that it was time, it seemed immensely impossible. "Nothing…nothing Malfoy except for the fact that you; as far as I know have nowhere to go and no one to help you? Which reminds me, what happened to your friends?" Her eyes met his in honest curiosity. She had really forgotten about his friends up until a few seconds ago. Sure she knew the rumors, but as he had proven before they seemed to be just that. Rumors.

Grey eyes narrowed at a point above her head and he let out an annoyed huff at her question. "I'd bet a tenner the rumors have already answered that Granger."

"That they've all shut their doors to you? Yes, so the mills say but what do you?"

Draco's jaw worked and the vein running along his neck flexed as he relaxed his head and stared up at the ceiling; his patience and nerves were wearing thin. He wanted nothing more than to apperated to a dark corner in the slums of London where he could simply blend in and keep an eye on both the Aura's and Death Eaters. Here, somewhere in the residential area in Bath locked away in a warded house with a woman who may still possibly hold a grudge against him was more than he could take. His head pounded with the possibilities, each one equally as bad and his stomach twisted knot after knot in panic as he realized how little control he held in the situation.

"Malfoy? Are you alright?" Hermione moved to stand up just as he jumped away from her and pulled out his wand.

"Stay! Stay right there! Don't move!" He breathed out, eyes darting over to the windows, behind him and down the hallway. He was doing a remarkable imitation of a trapped tiger right before pouncing on its prey.

Hermione nodded slowly, having already expected him to draw his wand at some point. She took a deep, calming breath and held up her hands to show they were empty. "Malfoy. What's gone wrong?"

"Don't you hate me?" He blurted out; face reddening with barely controlled anger.

At that, her eyebrows drew up in surprise. "Hate you?"

"Yes!" He took another sweeping glance of his surroundings. "All those years of torture-you hate me I know it! This is a set up-a brilliant one but a set up! I've made school horrid for you and singled you out-I all but sold The Golden Trio back in the war! Of course you'd set up this elaborate ruse to capture me!"

Hermione took in the man holding her at point and realized that even if she wanted, she couldn't hate him. She didn't even resent him the slightest. He had suffered more than she ever did and it shown on his face; the panic, the fear, the unknown of every single day. Yes, she had known that at one point but then she had Harry and Ron; he however had no one but himself. Back then if she felt ill, they'd watch her back, if she was paranoid, they would ground her, if she was nervous about her calculations or facts, they would act as her board and bounce ideas off of her. Draco however, had only his own brain. And that can drive a man mad after awhile. Knowing this, she simply couldn't hate him.

"I don't hate you Malfoy." She spoke slowly and chose her words carefully. "I don't resent you. Not even a little bit. I highly doubt we'll be skipping off for afternoon tea together anytime soon but I defiantly do not hold any grudge against you. And I've told you at least a hundred times I'm not calling the Ministry; so seeing as I'm the only one around here holding out their hand, why not take it?"

Draco stared at the woman opposite him with her hands up in the air staring down the point of his wand but he couldn't detect even a flicker of fear in her eyes. "Don't patronize me Granger. I don't need your pity."

"Good. Because I'm not giving you any." She lied. Or did she? Is guilt the same as pity?

He quirked one eyebrow at her and his scowl deepened into an almost sneer.

"Yes I want to help you but that doesn't mean I'm going to be doing all the work. You are more than welcome to stay here with me-in fact I think it best if you do-you must be civil to both Ron and Harry seeing as obviously we will need their help and you must help out around here."

"I don't cook."

"Tough. Learn."

"I don't do laundry."

"Fair enough; I'd rather you not see my knickers anyways."

At that, Draco blushed and looked away from Hermione before his mind could be distracted by the fact that she was indeed a rather attractive woman who may or may not wear fancy bloomers. "I didn't say I accept your offer Granger. So stop drawing up a choir chart."

Hermione's lips quirked up in a small smile as she jutted her chin at him. "I think you have since you've lowered your wand and didn't even realize I've dropped my arms."

Much to Draco's dismay, she was right. Unknowingly he had lowered his wand and she had crossed both her arms over her stomach and he didn't even notice. Irritated at both himself and Hermione, he snatched up his dish of croissants and stalked pass her to the back sitting room. "I want better clothes than that rubbish you keep for Potter and Weasley."

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

L.

Please leave a review with your thoughts.

If you like this story check out the link in my profile.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

L.

Do Bugger Off, Thanks 

Chapter 2 

After two full days of having Draco Malfoy in her house, Hermione was ready to pitch herself into the English Channel. Seeing as she was a horrid swimmer, this would be a bit of a problem. Ignoring the impulse to apperate somewhere to the far English Countryside just to get away from his incessant questions, she took to drumming her fingers against the counter and deep breathing.

"Are you positive you've put up enough wards Granger?" Draco asked, peering out into the backyard. It was a lovely summers day and he was more than egger to go outside and inspect her house and garden and probably criticize a few things, but the thought of just stepping out into a backyard where any nosey neighbor can see him unnerved him to no end. Which made him question Hermione's every action.

"Yes." Hermione had checked her previous wards then added a few to hide any prying eyes so that Draco could walk about on the property without being seen. Anyone looking in would only see blurred figures and assume she had a guest. Of course Draco didn't trust her judgment since he hadn't yet learned to trust her. With the way things were going she was beginning to doubt he'd ever trust her; but for her to help him he was going to need to. But that was easier said than done.

"Have you checked to make sure?" He looked over his shoulder at her to see her massaging her forehead.

"Malfoy please either go outside or leave me alone to set up tea will you?" She sighed exasperatedly and picked up a tray sitting on the counter.

With a huff, he swung open the door and grabbed the tray from her hands then marched outside, halting as soon as the sun touched his skin. He literally froze as the panic raised inside of him, once again second guessing Hermione's wand work. Taking a deep breath to untie the knots already forming in the pit of his stomach he took a sweeping glance of his surroundings, noticing the patio set up. Quickly, he walked over to shield himself under the roof and set down the tray on the small table. Still nervous, he patted his pocket to touch his wand and nodded to himself, secure in the knowledge that if anything went wrong at least he had his wand.

"Not so bad now is it?" Hermione's sweet yet slightly mocking voice caught him off guard. He spun around to see her standing behind him holding another tray, this one filled with tea cups and saucers.

"Is that it?" He asked quietly, his eyes darting about as he slowly took the tray from her grasp.

"Yes. Have a seat and relax will you? They should be here in a moment." Hermione had invited both Ron and Harry over to explain the situation to them.

Slowly, Draco sat down and crossed one ankle over his leg before the exact meaning of her words hit him. "They? Who exactly are _they_ Granger?"

Dreadfully late, she realized her mistake and felt the heat working up into her cheeks as she busied herself by setting up for tea.

At her silence, Draco's eyes narrowed and his frown turned into a scowl. "Granger. Tell me you only invited Potter."

Slightly embarrassed at her slip, she took the seat opposite him and fluffed up her curls. "Well, at first I just invited Harry…but then…"

"Then what?"

"Ron overhead and he…he sort of…"

"Weaseled his way in?" He raised a mocking yet concededly annoyed eyebrow at her. "So you're telling m-"

Suddenly Hermione looked to her right. "Harry's here." She whispered and glanced back at Draco to see his jaw click shut. "Be nice."

"Hermione?" Harry's voice called from near the front of the house.

"In the back Harry!" Her eyes darted to Draco just as he went ridged and his eyes hardened; he had officially closed himself off.

Within seconds, Harry Potter came trotting around the house, a grin on his face. "Hey Hermione!" He greeted happily as she jumped up out of her seat and slid easily to the side to hide Draco from his view. "How are you?"

Hermione smiled nervously at him. "Doing alright Harry, how about yourself?"

Harry walked up to her and moved to embrace her only to be stopped and held at arm's length. "Now Harry, remember what I told you earlier? How you must hear me out?" She spoke clearly and loudly as though addressing a three year old.

A frown appeared on his face but he nodded. "Yeah alright what's going on?"

Slowly, she stepped to the side and reviled Draco Malfoy. "Hullo Potter." Draco greeted coldly with a slight nod of his head.

"Malfoy?"

Draco didn't answer him, he just sat there watching Harry and bit his tongue to hold back all of the smart remarks that sprang into his head at his expression. Much to Draco's annoyance, Harry Potter looked almost exactly the same as he had years ago except for a few changes; he had traded in his old glasses for new barely there frames, he had bulked up a bit which was probably from Auror training, his skin was much darker and his hair was no longer a wild mess but now a more manageable purposefully tussled look; which was most likely the Weaselette's doing seeing as he was currently scratching at his hair like a rabid squirrel.

Harry sighed, shook his head and rubbed his eyes before turning to face Hermione. "Hermione what's going on? What's he doing here? Is he turning himself in?"

At that, Draco scoffed but still didn't say anything.

Green eyes narrowed on him but Harry continued to address Hermione. "Hermi-"

"Have a seat Harry." She sighed and sat back down opposite Draco, a calm placid look on her face. "This is going to take awhile."

"Can you at least tell me if I'll be taking him?" Harry pointed his finger at Draco who still hadn't moved.

"That's quite rude Potter." Draco glared out of the corner of his eye and turned up his nose slightly.

Harry glowered at him but took a seat anyways and looked between Hermione and Draco. "Well? What's going on here?"

Hermione looked at Draco only to see him close his eyes and take a deep breath; she took that as an okay to tell Harry. "Well, let's start with everything we've heard about Malfoy is wrong."

Harry only raised an eyebrow. "Really? Somehow I doubt that 'Mione."

"I know it sounds…farfetched but really Harry you of all people should know about rumors. Remember school?" She rose a knowing yet sympathetic eyebrow at him, it was then it dawned on her that Harry came alone. "Where's Ron?"

Harry scowled and shrugged. "Got caught up in paperwork. Asked me to fill him in later."

"Sorry about that jib." She apologized, bleatingly realizing that she had dampened his mood with her unintentional backhanded comment about school. It did however, did a good. In his eyes she saw mild sympathy, he had finally connected to Draco; something he never had done before.

"Just move on with it and tell me what this is about." He mumbled dejectedly. This was not what he expected when Hermione gave him a ring earlier; he expected tea and some sandwiches since she couldn't make it to drinks with them before but defiantly not a lecture on Draco Malfoy's behalf.

"Well, Malfoy here is actually, in fact a victim." Hermione stated.

"What a load of cobblers." Harry muttered.

"Harry!"

"Sorry."

"Come out of your bloody nark will you and listen!"

"Sorry!" He held his hands up in defense and sat back with a sigh. "I'm listening I'm listening." Though he really wasn't interested; Draco Malfoy was a criminal. He evaded arrest, damaged public and private property and on top of it all, he nicked food from shops; it was Harry's job as Head Auror to bring him in.

Hermione sighed and tried again; she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "He's actually a victim of false information and even misinformation, false accusations, biased judges, his parents abandoned him and thanks to all of the rumors he-"

"Okay okay I get it Hermione. He's a victim. But what do you want me to do?" Harry sighed and rubbed his face. "I already took the stand for him back wh-"

"But it was set up Harry. You're Head Auror surely you can do something?"

Harry looked at Hermione and for the first time in ages, saw pleading eyes staring back at him. Hermione wasn't the type to beg or plead for anything unless she had the facts to back it up, so that meant she knew something about the Ferrate she wasn't telling him. "What do you know you're not telling me 'Mione?" Green eyes narrowed as he stared at her, trying to figure out what was really going on.

"Harry…please for now just-"

"I suppose I can have the department lower his threat level and have them focus on something else for a bit." He mumbled and played with the sandwich in front of him, not really understanding why Hermione wanted him to help Draco Malfoy of all people. Everyone knew the Malfoy's had a dodgy reputation, why would she even question it after all they've been through thanks to King Ferret himself? What did she find out that he, Head Auror didn't?

"And the rumors?"

"What am I suppose to do about that? Go around to every citizen and talk Malfoy up to them?" He rolled his eyes. "Honestly 'Mione we all know what a foul prat he was in school and how he-"

"You're a real bloody twat you know that Potter!" Draco sneered and stood up then walked away without a backward glance.

Hermione watched to make sure he went inside the house before she slapped Harry on the arm, cringing as he fingers connected with hard muscle. "Harry!"

"What?" He shrugged and frowned as she rubbed her now sore fingers. "He was-and as far as I can see still is-a prat. Still is the same arsehole I remember." He glanced over his shoulder at her house. "Is he really staying with you?"

"Harry." Hermione moaned and slumped over the table, burying her face in her forearms. "I told you to look beyond the surface." Her voice came out muffled and drained.

Harry frowned at her words but relaxed into his seat, more at ease since Draco left. "I did. I noticed that he just walked into your house without a second thought which reasonably can only mean that he's staying with you."

A bit proud at his observations, she propped her head up on her arms and looked at one of her best friends. Harry had defiantly grown since the war, he didn't become Head Auror because of his name or what he did in the war, he really did earn his position through hard work and determination. He worked physically and mentally, training himself to become more observant and work out lies. But he was no Hermione and he still had to come to her on the more complicated cases. "Harry; yes granted you noticed that but I meant for you to look past him."

At that, he frowned, genuinely confused.

"I mean," She sighed and rubbed her eyes, thankful that she hadn't had any time to put on any makeup this morning. "The way he looked, and sat. Didn't you notice it was all an act?"

"He's always acting 'Mione. He doesn't know what it is to just be himself, everything for him is this big grand production." He shrugged indifferently. "Anyway when are you coming back to work? Law Enforcements has been a bloody nightmare since you've been calling out every day."

"I don't know-I'll return to work soon. But If that's all you saw then you weren't really looking at him were you Harry?"She placed one of her hands over his. "You still don't bare a grudge against him do you?" Gingerly she rubbed her fingers over his knuckles, feeling the old scars earned from years of hard work. Harry wasn't one for holding grudges but things always were a bit different when Draco Malfoy was involved; there was always a row to be had, one last cheeky comment to be tossed in.

"I saved him and his bloody parents. I think that's answer enough."

"You saved them all because of Mrs. Malfoy. You felt indebted to her."

"Hermione." He groaned and flipped his hand to squeeze her fingers, begging her to just tell him everything so he knew where he really stood. "What do you want me to do? Just tell me, you know I can't ever figure out your…your words."

She bit her inner check against the smile threatening to break out on her face. "I'd-we'd like you to do what you can Harry. You have influence over very nearly everyone. Surely you can do a little talking up about how he's changed and whatnot."

Harry bit down on a smart remark about how the blonde ferret hadn't changed one bit since he last saw him and instead nodded. "Alright. I'll do what I can…but tell me," He looked up at her and squeezed her hand once more. "Why are you helping Malfoy? It'd be easier if you'd just let me take him in 'Mione, you know that."

At his words she just shrugged. Why was she going out of her way to help him? She herself didn't really know. "I don't know Harry. I just-he needs help and no one else will help him…and I feel sort of guilty you know? We've done well since the war but him…" She trailed off uncertainly.

"And you know for a fact that this is all just one massive cock up?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Harry!" She chided and jutted her chin out. "But for the sake of plainness yes. Malfoy's…innocent."

Harry nodded and studied his best friend, watching the way her eyes drifted off and her fingers started drawing aimless patterns on his hand, the way her lips quirked up in a small smile every few seconds and the relaxed demeanor she had. "You seem happy." He blurted out, blushing as soon as the words left his lips.

"What?"

He shrugged and withdrew his hands from her own. "Well you do. Happier than you've been in awhile."

"Explain yourself Harry."

"Well…before you'd always be a little tense and…not genuinely happy-Ron and I aren't that thick to not notice when you're fake laughing at us 'Mione- but all of a sudden you're relaxed and smiling." He shrugged. "It's not a bad thing. Really it isn't. Whatever's got you this way I'm grateful for it." He smiled and reached over to give her a one armed hug. "So long as it isn't alcohol that is." He chuckled then stood up. "I've got to go-ran away from the office you know. Tell Malfoy I'll do what I can and that he's still a wanker in my book." With that said, he disapperated through the wards.

Hermione sat at the table for a while blushing, she really didn't think they noticed when she was just a second too late laughing at their jokes or never actually relaxed around them. It wasn't like she didn't like hanging out with them, it was just awkward for her. Harry had Ginny and Ron was too busy working in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and climbing the ranks of Auror's; his life was stress enough without her tossing her problems on him. She knew deep down that if she had any problems she could always count on them but where was the line? Harry was finally happy for once in his life; he had a job and a caring girlfriend, Ron was standing on his own for once and genuinely thrilled about that but what about her? Sure she was respected but she wasn't happy. But who was she to bring them down just because at this point in her life she wasn't satisfied?

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

"I don't want help from that pillock." Draco snapped as soon as she opened the back door.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up at the venom laced in his voice but calmly came in and shut the door behind her. "You didn't kick a fuss when I said so before. And you need him." She kept her voice level and unruffled, knowing that yelling at Draco will only make him louder and more reckless. He liked drama, he knew how to maneuver himself in it; but when things were handled peacefully he was out of his element and that gave her the upper hand.

"Were you even there Granger?! He _wanted _to have a row with me! The bloody-he's blinkered!" He ran a hand through his hair and glared at her.

"Harry isn't blinkered Malfoy." She calmly stated.

"Oh yeah? He kept bringing up shite from school; to me that says he's a bleedin-"

"Malfoy please." She took a deep breath and held up both of her hands. "To be fair, you did a lot of _things _to him back then. He reserves the right to be sore about you."

At that he snorted and moved to stalk out of the room.

"He said yes." She watched as he stopped his back straight and breathing low. "Harry's going to help you…in what way he can." Slowly, her eyes traveled over his slim shoulders hidden beneath the white v-neck and down his long back to his lean hips and ill fitting jeans. He was wearing Hermione's extra clothing; which was not up to his taste in the least, especially the trousers since they were bought for Harry who usually wears muggle clothing. But even though they hung loose on his sick like frame, he somehow managed to look rather dashing in them.

"What a good Samaritan he is." Draco muttered darkly then stalked out of the room, down the hall and into 'his' room.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

Mildly confused but in an all around good mood since he knew exactly where Draco Malfoy was, Harry returned to his office and sent an Owl to Ron to meet him down at the local meat pie shop for a bit of a late lunch. He still had several stacks of paper work to fill out but his mind just wasn't in it; he was too preoccupied with what Hermione asked him to do and trying to figure out a way to tell Ron without igniting another bonfire. "I give up." He muttered and stood up, stretching his back. With a sigh, he grabbed his coat hanging on an overfull coat rack near the door and walked out of his office. "Seamus?" He called and peered around the divider hiding his office from public view.

"Yeah Harry? Whatcha need?" Seamus asked happily as he leaned back in his chair. He's currently working as Harry's secretary but really more like a body guard; he usually kept Harry on task and made him file the required documents before the deadline and kept away all of the crazed fans. Harry had accidently walked into him about a year ago in the canteen only to find out he was working at one of the lower jobs in the Ministry and right away offered him the job as his secretary. He felt more at ease giving Seamus the job than any of the women who applied; at least he was positive Seamus wouldn't try to slip a Love Potion into any of his drink or food.

"Nothing, just heading out for a late lunch with Ron."

"Thought you went to Hermione's? Cook something odd again did she?"

At that, Harry grinned, instantly remembering the cheesecake she attempted to make a few months ago. Hermione was an excellent cook; she could make nearly anything, except American deserts. "Something like that." He moved to walk out the door then turned back. "Can you pull up the papers on Draco Malfoy for me and leave them on my desk?"

Seamus frowned in curiosity but nodded. "Yeah of course 'Arry."

"Thanks." With that said, Harry left his office and turned down the hall to the apparition point. Hoping Ron would already be there waiting at the pie shop. Resisting the urge to puke at the familiar pull as he apperated, he leaned against the alleyway wall for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and walking out onto the walkway.

"Harry!" He heard Ron's voice call him to the left; he turned to see the red head already sitting down at one of the tables with two bags of pies and a tea maker. Grinning at the sight, Harry hurried over and took a seat. "How you doing mate?" Ron asked around a mouthful of pie. "Bought these for you." He shoved one of the bags towards Harry.

"Thanks Ron." Harry accepted the bag but grabbed a mug to begin to make his tea.

"So what did 'Mione want?" Ron asked before he took a bite out of his meat pie, moaning the second he began to chew. "This is delicious!" He complemented before shoving the remainder into his mouth.

Politely, Harry avoided looking at Ron in the face and instead focused on making himself a cup of tea. "Well honestly…you won't believe it."

"Try me. What's she up to now? Oh God…it isn't that Elf rubbish again is it?"

"No." Harry chuckled as he tossed two sugars into his cup. "It's about Malfoy."

At that, Ron began to choke on his mouthful and pounded on his chest before gasping for air and downing his bottle of water. "What?!" He wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. "Blimey Harry, thought you just said Malfoy."

Harry shrugged and sat back in his chair with his cuppa in hand. "I did."

Ron frowned and grabbed another pie. "What's she want with Malfoy? Shite, bugger isn't bothering her is he? Told you you should have-"

"That isn't exactly it Ron." He cut him off and rubbed behind his neck, trying to ward off the pain beginning to ebb up his skull. "'Mione thinks-says that Malfoy's been tricked into the situation he's in now. Say's that all the rumors are false."

"'Mione said that?"

"Yeah."

"Why's she saying that?"

"Probably what Malfoy told her."

"Sounds a bit dodgy to me Harry." He shook his head as he munched on a bite of pie. "Hang on…I'm missed a few bits here…'Mione's talked to Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?"

Harry nodded and took one of his meat pies to eat.

"When did this happen?"

"I don't know." Harry answered around a mouthful of pie. "Apparently they're living together."

At that, Ron's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "Hermione and Draco? Under the same roof? Bloody hell…where have I been?"

"Same place as me I bet."

"This I've got to see." Ron's eyes narrowed. "Don't suppose he's imperioed her do you?" He whispered conspiringly and glanced around to make sure there wasn't any muggles nearby.

"No." Harry shook his head and sipped his tea. "Hermione's still Hermione and Malfoy's still the same twat."

"Bollocks. If he'd imperioed her-hang on! We know where he is! Let's go bring him in!" Ron jumped up and turned to grab his coat only to feel a zap hit him in the arm. "Ow! Harry you-"

"Yes I hit you with a stinging hex." Harry sighed and placed down his cup of tea on the table, having already pocked his wand. "Sit down Ron, you're not going to like the news I've got to tell you."

Nervously but still curious, Ron retook his seat and picked up his fourth meat pie and waited patiently for Harry to begin.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

"Granger, honestly when are you going to go shopping? These…this clothing you have me wearing is hideous." Draco complained, having finally pulled himself from his room, most likely because of boredom. This had been the routine since he came; he'd come out in the morning in search of food, then sit in the one of the rooms reading the mornings papers while sipping tea, ask endless questions about muggles since he made a habit of reading the muggle papers first, then read the Daily Prophet and complain about wizards, lock himself in his room when Hermione snapped at him, then come crawling out when he got bored complaining about one thing or another.

"Malfoy, please. Be happy you have anything to wear at all. Now come over here you need to learn _at least _how to work a microwave." She motioned him into the kitchen.

"What the bloody hell is a…mico…wave?" He frowned as he obediently followed her into the kitchen, scratching the back of his head when she gestured to a large rectangle contraption hanging over what she previously pointed out was the muggle cooker.

"This." She opened the door. "Is a microwave. One of the easiest things to operate."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "And what, exactly does it do Granger? Looks rather beastly from over here." He sneered at it. He had come to terms with the fact that unless he touched something, it wasn't going to work or harm him in anyway but the fact that he knew nothing about muggle machinery unnerved him immensely.

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead closed the door. "These are the buttons you press to heat things up." She pointed to the side of the now closed door. "Just press any of these numbers, then start and it'll heat up alright?"

Not wanting to look completely daft, Draco nodded though he really didn't understand a word she said. Buttons? Since when do you need to press a button to, what was it? Warm things up? Does she mean to warm up his pants in the morning? Can't he just hang them over the radiator overnight like a normal wizard?

"Good. Now this," She stepped aside to show him another contraption. "Is a coffee maker. Very simple to operate. This top here opens up." She pulled up the lid. "And you fill it with water to make how many cups you want. See here?" She pointed down the side to show him it was numbered. "Tells you how many cups. Now top here is where you put the coffee." She pointed at a bucket like contraption inside. "When you've set it all up just close it, make sure the pot is seated properly then click the button. Got it?"

Thoroughly confused by this mechanical contraption, he nodded slowly. "Alright…why not have a house elf Granger? They can do all of this."

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Because Malfoy…House elves have rights too and…" She trailed off, suddenly realizing who she was talking to. Of course Draco Malfoy would just have a house elf do everything; it was how he was raised. To him it was perfectly normal to order around another being and have it do his bidding without a second thought. "This is the muggle way." She settled on answering.

He snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well the muggle way is stupid."

"Malfoy…" He massaged her forehead with her thumb and forefinger, trying to stop the blooming headache. "We discussed this remember? You're going to start helping out around here by cooking and cleaning." She had been giving him a break the first two days of being here, letting him get back some semblance of a normal life, a life that he didn't have to look over his shoulder every two seconds and wonder where he'd scrounge up his next meal. Giving him that time was a good decision because he no longer walked into every room wielding his wand and had gone from constantly glaring at her suspiciously to only doing it about twice a day.

"And I told you I don't cook or clean. That's servants work."

"Do you see any servants around here? Actually don't answer that."

"Granger what's that thing you watch in the lounge?" Draco cut her off, his attention already elsewhere. He had moved into the doorway, his eyes darting from Hermione to the living room expectantly. "Well?"

"Well?" She repeated, mildly annoyed at his demanding tone.

Grey eyes narrowed on her. "What is that thing Granger?"

Hermione sighed and bobbed her head then motioned for him to go ahead into the room. "The telly." She stated and picked up the remote. "This turns it on an-"

"But what is it?" He cut in and moved to stand beside her, his eyes trained on the television set in apprehension.

"It's a devise used to receive and…" She trailed off as it dawned on her that Draco wouldn't have inkling to what any of the words would mean. "It's for entertainment. Sort of like moving photographs but with a plotline…usually."

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

Harry heaved a heavy sigh as he ran his hand through his hair and leaned back in his chair. How was he going to tell his best mate that Hermione asked him to talk Draco Malfoy up to everyone? Not only that, he needed to downgrade his threat level and start whispering in the Minister's ears that everything that happened to Malfoy was one colossal accident? "Ron…according to Hermione…everything we heard of Malfoy is a lie." He stated carefully, gauging Ron's reaction. Which was pointless because he looked completely blank.

"…So you're saying that according to 'Mione…Malfoy isn't an arsehole."

"No. He is an arsehole. But the rumors are all a bunch of lies."

"…Alright…" Ron mumbled slowly, not fully comprehending what he was saying. "So we're _not_ capturing him today? But we're going to lay out a plan right? She's luring the Ferret into a false sense of security then we're going…" He trailed off uneasily.

Once again, Harry shook his head. "No…'Mione asked me to…do a little changing of perspective for uh…make people see Malfoy in a…different light."

Ron frowned, his mind racing to try and figure out what Harry was really saying. "Hermione wants you to put in a good word for Malfoy?"

"To the point yes. And lower his threat level."

"…Has she finally gone round the bend?"

"Actually no…oddly enough she seems happier for some reason."

"You sure she's not imperioed?"

"Positive. Nearly lectured me and everything."

"But we've got to go over there; this isn't normal Hermione behavior-and you say Malfoy's living with her?"

Harry nodded. "We can't just pop in."

"Can't we?"

"No...We've got to come up with some sort of plan though. I don't trust Malfoy alone with Hermione."

"Neither do I mate…got any ideas?"

Harry chewed on his lower lip for a minute before nodding. "Got one…not too sure how'd it work though."

"Better one than none."

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

"You are quite odd you know that right?" Draco asked mildly as he leaned against the counter and watched Hermione as she went about cooking supper. His grey eyes followed every one of her movements, tracing her slim outline as she whirled this way and that. He was unexplainably mesmerized by how quick she moved, the way her fingers skillfully diced the carrots and her intense eyes; even when she cooked her eyes had a knowing, almost demanding gleam.

"That's quite rude." She stated flippantly, tucking one stray curl behind her ear.

Draco didn't even hear her he was too occupied staring intently at her hair, following each curl with his eyes as they tied messily into a low bun at the nape of her neck. His gaze then traveled down the back of her neck to the silver chain he never noticed before. It was thin, barely there and hung loose on her slim neck. What was on the chain? A locket? Is it just a chain? Who bought it for her? For surely she isn't the type to purchase jewelry for herself so who gave it to her? Was it Weasley? Potter? Her boyfriend? Does she even have a boyfriend?

"Malfoy? You alright there?"

At the sound of his name, Draco came out of his trance like state and felt heat creeping up the back of his neck having been caught."You're quite odd you know that Granger?" He muttered before turning on his heel and stalking into the living room.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

L.

Please leave a review if you like it.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

L.

I don't actually own a Dobermann, but I want one. My apologies if this dog's mannerisms aren't accurate.

Do Bugger Off, Thanks

Chapter 3

It was around seven in the morning when Hermione woke up and got herself ready for the day. By seven thirty she had cleaned herself up, had two cups of coffee and made a small breakfast for herself while Draco was still fast asleep in bed. Annoyed that he's been living with her for about three full days and all he did was faff about she decided that today was the day for him to begin. She was going to march in there, wake him up and then have him make his own breakfast, wash the wares, and sweep the flooring.

Determined that he had to begin today, because she was going back to work tomorrow and though she knew he was no fool, she had a nagging suspicion in the back of her mind that if she were to leave him alone for too long he just might start altering the wards or nosing through her belongings. Or maybe just accidently set fire to her house.

Thus far she only left him home alone for a few hours to run to the shops or go to work to pick up or drop of documents. Tomorrow would be the first day she would have to leave him alone for a whole day and that made her stomach ill beyond logical comprehension. Hermione had gone to the extra effort to show Draco how to use the house phone in case of an emergency and even wrote down her cellular number if he ever needed to contact her since they couldn't risk him using his wand.

Quietly, she walked down the hallway and stood in front of Draco's locked door. After taking a moment to calm her heart she cast the unlocking charm on the bedroom door and stepped into the bedroom, shedding the hallway light into the dark. With a sigh she stalked over to the blinds covering the window and opened them, momentarily blinding herself with the sudden onslaught of light. After a few seconds her vision returned and she turned around to see Draco still fast asleep curled up in bed. His body was curled around a single pillow and with a start; she realized that he was shirtless. Her face burned with the realization as she quickly adverted her eyes to anything but the sleeping man.

Her gaze then fell upon the heater and her face burned even more. There on the heater sat Draco's pants, obviously placed there to warm overnight. "Suppose he is a bloke after all." She quietly crept back to the door, back peddling on her earlier plan and just wanting to be out of his room as quickly as possible.

Though Draco was rude, obnoxious, had a quip for everything and was suspicious of even his shadow, he was still just a man; Hermione noted as she closed his bedroom door and took a few moments to rid her cheeks of their glow. Absentmindedly she remembered that both Harry and Ron hang their pants and socks on the radiator before going to bed every night; something about them being one of the best things in the world, waking up in the morning and having them warm and toasty. Who would have thought that Draco did the same thing? It seemed almost too normal a thing for him to do. Warm his pants on the radiator? It reminded her that no matter what, he was still just a man.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

Ron stared dumb fallen at his best mate, he couldn't believe his eyes let alone what Harry was telling him. They were standing on the sidewalk near the Ministry building each holding a steaming hot cup of coffee with a bit of firewhiskey tossed in to warm up their blood and brace them from the cold morning air whipping about. "Harry…mate don't mean to be rude but…this? Really? This is your idea?"

Harry blinked and nodded then reached down to scratch behind the dogs ears. At his feet sat a Dobermann, the grown dog regarded him for a few seconds, sniffed his feet then made a sort of whining sound before dismissing Ron's existence entirely. "Well…yeah. What's wrong with it?"

"Itsa dog." Ron stated as he sipped at his coffee and stared at the dog.

"A rescue actually."

"Your plan is to give 'Mione and Malfoy a dog?"

"Basically yeah. See I found him the other day and Ginny's not to keen on 'em you know? Say's we haven't the time and space and whatnot." He shrugged. "Named him Pudding."

"You named him Pudding?"

"Yeah. He seems to really like pudding."

Ron sighed and shifted uncomfortable. "Are dogs supposed to eat pudding? And isn't that a Dobermann? Aren't they…dangerous?"

"Not really, I mean yeah the American's use them as police dogs…I think…but he's been trained." Harry nudged Pudding's paw with the toe of his shoe. "I gave him one of your dirty socks to smell so he knows your scent. And one of 'Mione's shirts." He shrugged. "He knows who to protect and whatnot-besides what can go wrong?"

Ron frowned. "A lot of things. Harry mate…I'm genuinely confused here. How is this going to help?" He glanced around. "Itsa dog. Okay a trained dog, but a dog? What's he going to do? Bite Malfoy? Wee on his leg?"

Harry bit his lip to stop from laughing out loud at the mental image of Pudding trotting up to an unsuspecting Draco Malfoy and peeing on his leg. "No." He kneeled down. "I've charmed his nametag." Harry grinned and reached around Pudding's neck to grab the nametag and showed Ron. "See? Say's Pudding but when I do this," He flicked his wand and the nametag glimmered for a slit second. "Turns into a looking glass for a bit."

Ron laughed, genuinely surprised having not suspected that. "Clever. Really clever Harry."

"Yeah and now we can see who Malfoy _really _is." Harry smirked, a dark look passing over his features. "We can either use what we see to help the Ferret or use it against him in court. You know depending." He stood up and shoved one hand back into his pant pocket then took a gulp of his coffee.

Ron sniggered, obviously pleased with Harry's plan and now regarded Pudding in a new light; regardless of whether or not the dog was dangerous they would have information that would help them either way. Not that Pudding looked dangerous having sniffed Ron's foot and deemed him alright, and Harry seemed to have trained him well for even though several passerby's caught his eye and he caught a whiff of something, not once did he try to attack them. "Suppose all's left is to convince 'Mione to take him?"

Harry nodded. "That might be a bit…difficult."

"Yeah…so when are you going to give her the dog?"

"Now-well today really. Took the morning off." He grinned impishly at Ron. Harry was known for using every trick in the book to skip off desk work for a day; he hated it. Sitting behind a desk signing paper after paper was not his idea of helping anyone. He preferred to be out on the streets helping with surveillance, catching the miscreants; especially if they were of the Death Eater variety.

"Really? Can I come along? I need to see for myself if Malfoy's really there."

"Sure I suppose."

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

Hermione opened the front door to see Harry smiling back at her, one arm braced against the doorway, the other shoved in his pant pocket. He was in muggle clothing today, a simple white button down and black slacks under a black trench coat. "Morning 'Mione."

Confused but happy to see him nevertheless she smiled and beckoned him inside, only then did she notice the red head standing behind him. "Hi Harry, Ron. Is this about work? I'm going back tomorrow you know-didn't you get my owl?"

Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Ron shrug and struggle with the leash before looking back at Hermione. Immediately she knew something suspicious was going on and her eyes narrowed calculatingly. "Boys?"

"No, we didn't get your owl. I've taken the morning off to uh…give you a gift." Harry grinned charmingly then stepped aside with flourish to gesture down at the dog sitting beside Ron's feet. "His name's Pudding."

Hermione followed his hands to stare down at the dog staring up at her. "It's a dog…you've brought me a dog?"

Eagerly, both Harry and Ron nodded. "Yeah. He's a Dobermann, excellent guard dog really."

"And what exactly do you know about dogs Ronald?" She raised an eyebrow at him then settled her disapproving eyes on Harry. "And why exactly have you two chosen _now _to-"

"See I rescued him when I was doing a search and Ginny's not too keen on him but he's such a good dog 'Mione." He reached down and scratched under Pudding's chin. "Anyway can we come in? It's awfully cold out here."

Suddenly aware of how brisk the morning really was Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and nodded. She was only wearing a light grey button down and black tights and the cold air seemed to literally sting her skin. "You sure that dog's house trained Harry? I don't want hi-"

"Trust me 'Mione." Harry patted her shoulder before stepping side with Pudding at his heels.

"Don't suppose you have a cuppa waiting do you?" Ron offered her a grin as he stepped through the threshold into warmth. Immediately he shrugged off his coat and tossed it over the back of a chair before settling down on the settee.

"Why don't we focus on this dog first?" She asked with a slight edge to her voice as she moved into the sitting room and sat down on the lone stiff backed chair opposite Ron, leaving Harry to sit beside the red head. Her eyes followed Pudding as he slowly sniffed the room, making a large circle around the small coffee table before walking up to her and sniffing her feet. All of a sudden he raised his front paws atop her knees and sniffed her hands before licking them affectionately.

"See that? He likes you." Harry chuckled as he shrugged off his coat and left it to pool behind him. "Here Pudding." He patted his knee to call the dog overseeing the slightly disgusted look on Hermione's face. Almost immediately Pudding withdrew from Hermione and trotted over to sit between Harry and Ron.

"That dog's a mess." Hermione muttered, holding her now sticky hands away from her body.

Ron snorted to himself before he quickly pulled out his wand and cast a Scourgify before tucking his wand back into his pocket. "It's a dog 'Mione, what'd you expect? And he's good to have around-really he is. My brother Charlie has one, think it's a…what's the name? Rottweiler? Anyways he's awful good protection."

Harry studied Hermione for a few seconds, noting her wavering eyes and the smile tugging at her lips when ever Pudding gave a low whine and looked in the direction of the doorway that led to the bedrooms. She knew Draco was currently changing in his room and Pudding had yet to sniff him out but caught his scent lingering around but hadn't received any orders to seek out the unfamiliar person. She also watched as Pudding strained to sit still even though he longed to run around and map out the layout of the house. He really did seem like an excellent dog.

"Fine." She relented and slumped back in the chair. "Pudding can stay."

As though understanding her words Pudding suddenly bolted to the doorway and sniffed, growled, sniffed again before walking to Hermione and nudging her leg. After waiting for a few seconds, he made a low barking sound and went back to his original position between Ron and Harry.

"Wonder what he sniffed." Harry remarked offhandedly, a frown on his face as he glanced at Ron. "Pudding likes to be with people." He suddenly changed the topic. "You'll never be left alone with him around, very loyal dog. Right Pudding?" He down to see Pudding nudge his shoe. "I recommend you leaving your bedroom door open, he'll find his way in and sleep at the foot of your bed-but if you don't open the door he'll cry a bit before sleeping at your door."

Just then Draco walked into the room and all eyes turned on him. He was wearing a simple white v-neck shirt and ill fitting jeans, his hair was tangled but he was clean shaven. Nervously his eyes darted about the room taking in Harry and Ron before settling on Hermione.

"Hey Malfoy." She sent him a soothing smile. "You remember Ron."

Draco gave the slightest incline of his head but glared at the red head. "Weasley."

"Malfoy." Ron spat his name as though it were poisonous. "I see you really are here."

"Ron!" Hermione admonished and slapped his arm. "Be nice."

"I will if he is." Ron continued to glare at Draco who stood awkwardly in the doorway; he didn't even flinch when Hermione's nail began to dig into his arm.

Harry stared at Draco, taking in the slightly hunched posture, the nervous tap of his fingers against his leg and his pale, sickly complexion. Much to his surprise he wasn't the haughty boy he remembered, before him stood just a shadow of the proud, egotistical Draco Malfoy. Observing this, he idly wondered what the Ferret looked like when Hermione first found him. Harry knew well that Hermione was good at quickly cleaning up a broken man, having stumbled into her house after many a mission gone wrong looking like he just waltzed with the Devil himself and accidently flipped him two fingers. He'd stumble into her embrace bleeding, broken, swollen and starving then limp out mere hours later stomach full, slightly sore yet well relaxed. She would have made an excellent bedside nurse should she ever choose that path. "Ron, leave him alone." Harry adverted his gaze to glance over at Ron. "As I was saying, he's really rather good with not jumping on the furniture and he is house trained. Just don't give him pudding like I did…he likes it but…"

Confused, Ron stared at Harry for a few seconds before shooting Draco a glare then focused his attention on Pudding who had decided Ron's foot made a rather nice pillow for his head. "Ruddy dog's gone on and slobbered on me shoe." He grumbled but made no move to shake Pudding off.

Hermione looked at Draco for a few seconds before beckoning him inside. "Malfoy, why don't you come in? Harry and Ron's brought us a dog. His name is Pudding." At the sound of his name, Pudding sat up and padded over to Hermione's side to regard Draco. The dog cocked his head to the side while his dark eyes bore into grey; he seemed to be mocking Draco, telling him to make the first move.

Draco stood his ground and slightly sneered at the dog. "A dog?"

"Us?" Ron repeated and stared at Hermione as she pulled her hair back into a low pony tail. "'Mione you're mistaken Pudding is for you." He nudged Harry who had settled back into the cushions to observe the happenings. "Right mate?"

Slowly, Harry nodded as his gazed danced between Pudding and Hermione. "Yes. He's Hermione's."

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

After a few tense minutes of attempted talking, jokes gone bad and quick insults back and forth, lunch finally rolled about. "Why don't you three bond while I go make lunch?" Hermione suddenly spoke and rose, disrupting Pudding from his comfortable position half on half off her foot.

Nervous, panicked glances shot about the room before she waved airily and walked to the doorway. "It'll be good for all three of you to get to know one another. See that you all are…less idiotic now." She sent them a winning smile before disappearing into the kitchen.

A tense silence built between the three of them until Ron finally broke it by letting out a loud belch; which made Harry chuckle which made Ron laugh which soon escalated to the two of them laughing hysterically with tears rolling down their cheeks.

Draco however, didn't find it amusing and continued to glare at the two of them holding their stomachs laughing while Pudding repositioned himself in the middle of the sitting room. After a minute or two, they gained control of themselves and settled back down, letting out a stray snigger once in awhile.

"Oh come on Malfoy." Harry eventually looked over at the man sitting uncomfortably in the corner after he calmed down. "Here I'll start; whatscha favorite color?" He asked, a snarky grin on his face as he shoved his glassed up the bridge of his nose.

Ron made a sort of gurgling sound and lashed out his arm so it connected with Harry's shoulder and chest. "You aren't seriously trying to befriend him are you mate?" He asked grinning. "Taking the piss out of 'em aren't you?" His eyes settled on Draco who sneered.

Harry chuckled and shoved Ron's arm away before fixing his button down shirt and rubbing his hands over his face. "No actually I'm not." His spoke, surprisingly his voice was calm and not full of conceitedness or mocking. "Taking the piss I mean." He locked eyes with Draco and offered him a smirk. "'Mione thinks you've changed. Let's see how much you've changed." He sat back and crossed one leg over the other. "I see no reason why we all can't sit here without drawing wands."

Harry exuberated a controlling yet goading air about him, it was as though he was issuing a change to Draco but couldn't decide what the challenge was exactly. Was it about having to help him again? Was it about him staying with Hermione? Or was it something else entirely? The way Harry sat, one arm draped over the back of the settee, the other rested on his knee tapping, and his face; it kept dodging between a smirk and a sneer.

He defiantly wasn't the skinny, awkward pale young man Draco once knew; Harry was now a strong, intimidating man who knew he had some sort of power and no doubt learned to use it in his career. He probably used it to intimidate criminals and coworkers when he wanted something.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

Not soon enough Hermione had made some pasta and bread then ushered everyone to eat. She even managed to make a bowl of rice with bits of turkey chopped up for Pudding. Quietly, everyone gathered around the table and filled with plates with Pudding already eating near the patio door. Before anyone took a bite Pudding was already finished and licking his mouth, savoring the taste.

Harry smiled at Pudding while sipping his glass of water. "Well look at that, even he approves of your cooking 'Mione you could be a chef." He grinned cheekily at her.

Hermione beamed. "W-"

"So you're coming back to work tomorrow?" Ron asked around a mouthful of pasta, much to Hermione's disgust.

Harry let out a chuckle but smothered it with a bite of bread then focused his attention on the man seated beside Hermione. Draco Malfoy had laid claim to the seat beside Hermione and opposite Ron, probably thinking it best to stay close to the woman with the sharpest mind and near perfect spell work. Since sitting down, Draco had not even glanced at anyone except Pudding who had taken up residency beneath the table between Hermione and himself. Every once in awhile Pudding would lift his head and sniff either Hermione or Draco then settle back down again. Almost clinically Harry watched Draco as he ate, watching as the man cut the ziti in his plate before gently stabbing his fork into it and eating it. Even his chewing was slow and placid; it was as though every ounce of fight and had been sucked out of him. What happened to the insulting git from yesterday? Or rather, what happened to the insulting git from half an hour before?

"Yeah. I have to. Today's Wednesday and I have to file everything before Friday." Hermione answered without a second thought and picked up her glass of water to sip.

It was then Draco finally looked at someone, his head whipped around to stare at Hermione, earning everyone's attention. Harry watched as confusion, abandonment, annoyance flitted through grey eyes until Draco closed himself back up and the mask he knew so well fell right into place. His face hardened and his jaw set, his fingers tensed and the sneer was slapped back onto his face. "You're going to work tomorrow Granger?" He asked lowly, his voice smooth and cold.

Ron met Harry's eyes for a second before looking back at Hermione and Draco.

Hermione didn't even glance at the man beside her as she placed down her glass and picked up her fork again. "Yes." She said simply.

Draco continued to watch her, his eyes following her every movement before he finally tore his gaze away and resumed eating.

"Have you told the wanker about your plans 'Mione?" Ron asked with a hint of evil in his voice. He knew no matter what he was on Harry's side but that didn't mean he wouldn't stop taking the mickey out of the poor sod. As much as he wanted to do as Hermione asked, it was his job to track down criminals and make them pay their dues.

"Ron." She warned.

"What?" He asked, his face the perfect picture of innocence. "You haven't told the git yet?"

Harry smothered another titter but held out one hand to mollify everyone. "It's only been one day Ron, and we all know how Malfoy is. I'll wager 'Mione's planning on telling the Ferret when we leave right?" He raised an eyebrow at Hermione to see her scowl but nod.

"I had to make sure you two woul-"

"Wouldn't cock it up?" Harry finished for her, a knowing look on his face. He knew she knew that if he wasn't fully behind her with this Ron wouldn't be, but if he was, Ron would do his share to help. They were two peas in a pod, Harry and Ron; best mates since school and till this day. Always taking the piss out of each other and looking for fun but at the end of the day, they always had one another's back no matter the situation.

"Exactly." She looked at Harry then Ron to see the red head roll his eyes dramatically before loading his plate up with seconds.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

Harry and Ron faffed about in Hermione's lounge till late evening just talking, laughing and drinking periodically sending Pudding further into the house to locate either Hermione or the Ferret to test Harry's nametag charm. They were pleased to know that each time it worked, unfortunately they learned that Hermione was the one doing all of the housework; washing, organizing, sweeping on top of reading over paperwork while the Ferret either hide in his room or skulked around the house looking for Hermione. After locating her he would glare at her for two seconds before mumbling something to himself before returning to his room. It was as though he were terrified she would just up and vanish then leave him to fend for himself; once they caught him searching for her desperately, his face was pale and his movements jerky before he found her coming out of the wash room. As soon as he saw her, his entire demeanor changed; his shoulders relaxed, his breathing slowed but all he did was nod at her before stalking off again.

Eventually growing bored of their game, they stood up and shrugged on their coats, properly pissed. "'Mione! We're going now!" Ron bellowed as he buttoned up his coat.

Within seconds she appeared in the lounge, a smile on her face. "Alright, not going to stay for supper are you?" She asked and crossed her arms over her stomach. "How much did you two drink? Alright to go home?"

"We're fine 'Mione." Harry walked up to her and gave her a hug. "We only had two. Nursed them really." He grinned and met her calculating eyes. "See? Not even wobbling." He walked backwards to Ron waiting by the front door. "Thanks for everything, see you in work tomorrow."

Ron waved at her as he opened the door. "Bye 'Mione, see you tomorrow. Remember to let Pudding out to take a wee later." He grinned then ducked out with Harry right behind him.

"That how they always are Granger? Walk in here without thinking, eat, drink, spend hours then leave?" Draco asked suddenly, scaring Hermione a bit.

"Draco!" She leaped away from him panting heavily and clutching her wand in her hand. "Bloody hell you scared me outta ten years of my life!"

"Malfoy." He corrected airily and eyed her wand shaking in her hand. "Careful with that thing Granger, it's quite dangerous you know."

Hermione scowled but took several deep calming breaths and tucked her wand back into her pocket before walking into the lounge, Draco at her heels. Quietly she began to clean up after Ron and Harry, picking up the cups and dishes while Draco picked up the bottle of Vodka and eyed it.

"Granger I think those blinkered monkeys you insist on calling friends are alcoholics." He stated simply.

"Horses for courses Malfoy."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't care about them as much as I thought you would…interesting."

"Excuse me?" He opened his mouth to say something but she carried on. "They are adults Malfoy. If they seek my advice or opinion of course I will tell them but if they choose to drink, I won't stop them." She eyed him critically. "And you're in no place to judge."

Draco snorted at her remark but moved forward to take two glasses from her hand. "They certainly don't act like adults."

"When those two are together it's like their schoolboys again." She sighed and massaged her forehead. "But don't worry, they're helping…in their own way."

"Really? All they did was-"

"Be cheeky I know." She shrugged. "But that's how they are." She then turned around to face him, finally noticing that he was indeed helping her clean up, even if it was only two drinking glasses and the bottle of Slovak Vodka. "So what are you going to make for supper?"

Draco stared at her, his face completely blank. "Supper?"

"Yes. Supper. You have to learn to cook Malfoy, because starting tomorrow I won't be here to make your breakfast or lunch."

At that he huffed and stepped past her in the direction of the kitchen. "I'll be fine Granger. I am perfectly capable of _not _starving while you're at work. Just make something; I don't care what it is." He quickly placed the Vodka and glasses on the counter before retreating to his room.

Hermione sighed and watched as he walked down the hallway, Pudding trotting a few pacing behind him. "Suppose I'll just make Sheppard's Pie then." She mumbled tiredly. Dealing with Draco Malfoy was not as easy as she hoped it would be.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

Hermione rounded the corner down the hall and walked up to Draco's door, fully expecting him to sneer at her the second she appeared but the sight she was met with stopped all coherent thought and she completely lost the ability to speak. Before her, sitting on the end of the bed was Draco and Pudding. Draco was slouched over, one elbow balancing on his knees propping up his head while the other scratched lazily behind Puddings ear. Pudding, having heard her walk in looked up and yipped in acknowledgement. Draco followed the dog's eyes to see Hermione standing in the doorway, a look of pure shock on her face.

"Yes Granger?" He asked coldly, his hand stilled and withdrew from Pudding.

But the sight of Draco actually smiling and relaxing stunned Hermione to the point of actually forgetting how to speak. She only managed a jumbled of sounds that sounded completely inhumane. "Caahhvvvddbbgghhh."

Draco frowned and stood up, concern flashing in his eyes for a spit second. "Granger?"

Pudding jumped off of his bed and darted over to Hermione to begin nudging at the backs of her knees in attempt to push her into the room. Fortunately the force of Pudding's nudges brought the memory of speech back into her brain and she managed to compose herself. "Sorry." She mumbled and adverted her gaze, remembering her garbled, inhumane muttering mere seconds before. "Supper's ready."

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

Ron scuffed his shoe as he walked beside Harry as they made their way through the London streets looking for a bar to their liking. They had apperated to an alleyway from outside Hermione's house in Bath then continued on foot, having already skived off most of the work day they figured they might as well just go out for a drink.

"That was weird." Ron finally spoke, breaking the silence that had settled as they looked for a bar, or at least a decent restaurant.

"I'd say."

"Bloody sod looks like a damn kicked puppy half the time."

"Quarter time looks like he's waiting for an ambush."

"Not that you can really blame the bloke."

"The other quarter looks like he's just his old bloody self." Harry sighed and ran a hand though his messy hair. "But…he really seems at ease with 'Mione doesn't he?"

Ron let out a bark of laughter. "Bleeding git's got no choice mate! She's the only one who's willing to help him! You know as well as I do that if that sod had fallen into either of our laps he would have been stuperfyed and taken in _immediately_. No fucking question." He clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't know what possessed 'Mione to take him in like a puppy but she's gone and played nursemaid again." He shook his head and scratched behind one ear. "But whatcha think mate? Gunna help the bastard?"

Harry shrugged and looked up at the murky grey London sky. "Don't know really…I mean she did ask us Ron and you know I'd be the first one to take Malfoy in but 'Mione's seeing something we aren't."

"…So we're helping the Ferret. Blast. I so wanted to burst into his room at two am and scare him shiteless."

"As much fun as that would be, I don't think we're going to be able to do that anytime soon."

"I really don't like the fact that he's living with her. Who knows that Ferret's got in mind. If we're going to help the bastard I think we should put him up in a shitty motel room or something."

"Or he can bunk with you." Harry chuckled. "Save the money."

Ron sputtered then snorted. "Or, seeing as you two have history he can bunk with you." He thought about it or a few seconds then burst out laughing, frustrating several already annoyed pedestrians trying to walk around them. "That won't make Ginny happy-she'd either throw Malfoy out the window or leave you mate." He snickered. "Second thought maybe 'Mione's the best person to put up with that prat."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, you'd probably kill him and I'd go round the bend trying _not _to kill him."

"Wonder why she's doing it though, I mean she's a grown woman and she's going to do whatever she likes no matter what we say but…why? Why help Malfoy?"

"Good question and I haven't the slightest."

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

L.

Please leave a review with your thoughts.

If you like this story check out the link in my profile.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

L.

Do Bugger Off, Thanks

Chapter 4

Slowly Hermione dressed for work that morning in professional muggle clothing which consisted of simple high-waist black slacks, a white button down tucked in, black comfortable flat shoes and a black coat. She was distracted by the fact that Pudding kept tripping her and whining as he watched her gather her things and Draco who kept walking up and down the hallway. "For the love of-Pudding! Move!" She resisted the urge to kick the dog aside and inside stepped over him as she tossed her robes onto the bed.

"Granger why are you taking your robes when you're dressed as a Muggle?" Draco asked from his perch in her doorway.

Hermione glanced at him through the mirror as she quickly put her curls up into a mess ponytail and slid a few more hair ties onto her slim wrist. "Because if there is a meeting it's required that I wear them."

"What is it exactly that you do?"

"I work in Magical Law Enforcement." She answered absently, tugging at the collar of her shirt and fixing the sleeves before spinning around and tripping over Pudding again. "Blast you dog!" She cursed and sat on the edge of her bed to organize her briefcase stuffed to the brim with paperwork.

"You look stressed…must be all that paperwork." Draco stated idly then gave a low whistle for Pudding to come to him. Happily the dog trotted to Draco's feet and nuzzled his leg before walking in a slow circle around him.

"Must be all the stress of you, that blooming dog and work." Hermione muttered darkly as she latched the clasps of the over-the-shoulder briefcase and took a deep calming breath before looking up at Draco. "I'm running late."

He nodded slowly.

"Draco…I need you to give me your wand." She stated loudly and clearly so there was no mistaking her words. Hermione didn't want to take his wand away, but with her being gone nearly the whole day he may be tempted to cast a spell and that would alert any Ministry official to his location. And how would she explain that?

Draco didn't say anything for a few seconds, but eventually he withdrew his wand and carefully handed it over without a fuss.

"Thank you." She accepted his wand and slipped it into her briefcase, later on she would secure it in a proper casing but for now it would be best if she kept it on her person.

"Don't thank me Granger, its no like I'm willingly handing it over." He muttered and avoided her gaze.

"Will you be alright?" Hermione asked, pointedly ignoring his mutterings as her eyes instantly filling with worry as she thought of a million ways for things to go wrong with Draco home alone.

"I'll be fine Granger." He looked away and instead focused on Pudding's head that now lay on his foot. "Have a good day." He stated hastily before turning away and walking into his room.

Hermione watched as Pudding yipped as his head fell to the ground and he stared after Draco before looking at her. "Thanks." She mumbled with a sigh then resumed gathering her things; then it hit her exactly what he said and it warmed her heart a bit at him bidding her a good day at work even after he relinquished his wand.

Getting to work was normally a matter of speaking clearly for Hermione; all she had to do was floo into the Ministry then take a lift to her floor. But since Draco was now living with her, she had several checks to make before she could even _think _of leaving. Were all of the wards secure? Did she lock the front door? Is there enough food and water in the refrigerator? Is her cell phone charged? Does she have the charger? Is she expecting anyone who might pop in and find Draco? Once all of that was checked, then double checked she finally left for work; half an hour late.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

"Seamus file this away for me alright? I've already signed and sealed it." Harry placed the envelope on the desk. It took him almost fifteen minutes to walk out of his private office and have the papers officially filed; he was nervous about this decision. Bringing down Draco Malfoy's threat level? How mad did that sound? Especially since only two weeks ago he gave everyone a lecture on possible disguises the Ferret could be using.

Seamus raised an eyebrow but took the envelope and turned it over, checking the seals. "You alright there?" He asked, eyeing his boss and wondering if he should be ready to catch Harry if he fainted or just let him hit the flooring. Surly if he caught him that would be weird. Right?

"I'm fine, just going over the speech."

"Speech?"

Harry only nodded before clearing his throat and walking out into the open room behind a second divider and flicking his wand, momentarily outing all of the lights before they came back on. "Alright! Attention everyone!" Harry waited a few seconds and looked around the large room filled with desks, chairs, dividers, filing cabinets and waited for everyone to stop walking, talking and scribbling on pieces of parchment. It took only about five second for a hushed quiet to fall over the room, so rare that Harry actually made people stop working. He took a sweeping glance around, watching as people slowly lowered their quills or took a seat on any available surface as though sensing whatever he was going to say would ensure a long argument, or lecture. "I've just finished filing the paper work for Draco Malfoy's downgrade of threat level. He is no long our number one priority." He spoke loudly and slowly but his demeanor left no room for argument; but of course someone had to argue.

"What? Of course he is!"

"No. He isn't." Harry stated. "In fact Draco Malfoy is actually a rather good wizard. He actually saved me during the war and has continued to do good after."

Someone else spoke up. "But he's Draco bloody Malfoy! He all but _fed _us to the Dark Lord and he's o-"

"I said he's no longer our top priority!" Harry tried to locate who had spoke but only saw a sea of confused, slightly angry faces staring back at him.

"Then what is?!" A clearly frustrated woman cried out.

Harry was prepared for this, he knew that he couldn't just drop that bomb and walk away. He knew well enough that _someone _would think they could get a promotion if they went out and caught Draco Malfoy because he didn't immediately give out another top priority assignment. "Our new top priority is background checking every _single_ ministry worker." He looked around the room. "We need to make sure there isn't a single questionable worker. Lately there have been some reports of people being imperioed; make sure there aren't any signs of Ministry workers being imperioed."

"And if there is?"

"Lock down." Was all Harry said before he walked back into his office without a backward glance.

"What about the kidnappings?!" A terrified woman's voice screeched out.

At that Harry stopped. "Kidnapping?" He repeated. "What kidnappings?!" His loud voice echoed in the silent room.

"'Arry." Seamus' low voice caught his attention immediately. "I only received this seconds before you came out 'ere." He handed his tense boss a thick manila envelope with a security charm radiating off of it.

With a grunt Harry snatched the envelope out of Seamus' hands and stalked back into his office. The hushed silence that fell over the room broke the second Harry's office door clicked shut; almost immediately everyone started talking at once, complaining and questioning until someone yelled out the time and priorities were suddenly righted.

"Aye Ron, what's this rubbish 'bout Malfoy?" Seamus asks as he opened a chocolate frog and bit into it. He wasn't as upset with Harry's decision like most of the other workers were, he knew from experience that Harry's decisions were almost always accurate and worked out best in the end.

Ron shrugged and sat on the edge of his desk and held his hand out patently while Seamus snorted but handed him a chocolate frog then kicked his legs up on his desk, purposefully shoving Ron a bit. "Watchit!" Ron scowled and opened the wrapping. "Who knows really? Malfoy I mean, isn't that important."

"He isn't? Then why's the Ministry been chasing 'em and his family?" Seamus asked as he took another bite of the frog. "I reckon his Mum's gone and done something." He nodded knowingly.

"Whatddya mean?"

"I mean." He leaned forward and dropped his voice. "His Mum went and paid someone off." He nodded and glanced around. "Not Harry, but…"

"Seamus," Ron sniggered. "No one here's gunna let-"

"Them Malfoy's are sneaky farts and you know it." He stood up and stretched having finished his snack. "And having that Draco Malfoy downgraded is awfully suspicions. 'Specially with the kidnappings going on."

"Yeah what is this 'bout kidnapping? Any idea?"

Seamus shook his head.

Ron sighed and shoved the rest of his chocolate frog into his mouth. Seamus had him there, suddenly downgrading Draco Malfoy _was _suspicious since it wasn't a secret how vicious hunting him down was.

"And what's with Harry's sudden 'Malfoy's Good' campaign?" Seamus continued on, more interested in Harry than with the lack of information on kidnappings.

Reluctantly, Ron slid off the desk. "Because maybe he is?"

"Draco Malfoy? Do I got idiot written on me head?"

Ron sighed heavily and rubbed his face, knowing there was only one way to stop Seamus from snooping and helping Harry. "Listen, I'ma tell you something alright? But you can't tell anyone else."

"Alright." He nodded, interested.

"The Ferret's at 'Mione's and he's been awful good lately. So who knows? Maybe the prats's really turned over."

"What?!"

Ron clamped a hand over Seamus' mouth and looked around, hoping no one saw. "Pack it in you pillock!" He whispered harshly. "Told you no one else can know!"

"Know about what?" A light airy voice spoke from behind Ron, making his stomach drop. Slowly, he turned his head, his hand still covering Seamus' mouth and looked over his shoulder to see Luna Lovegood standing there a calm, placid look on her face. Absently she twirled as strand of her long blonde hair that was curled today with a flower wreath atop her head. "Is it the owls again?"

"Owls?" Ron repeated while Seamus shoved his hand away and busied himself with filing papers. It wasn't that he didn't like Luna; he just didn't understand a single word that came out of her mouth. Luna often popped in to report on the latest Magizoology's findings and personally inform Harry about new tips she's personally discovered; unfortunately instead of being a quick update it usually turns into hours of note taking on Seamus' part because he could hardly understand what she was going on about and Harry was usually out of office or busy filling out paper work to sit down and listen to everything she had to say. Though Harry really did try and when he could, he'd let her keep him company in his office while he filled out low priority field reports.

"Oh yes, Harry told me last I was here that there was a bit of an issue with the owls." She nodded sagely. "I told him that they needed a break and some cheering up."

Ron just stared at the woman while Seamus shook his head and sighed, taking in her attire for the day. Luna was wearing a long purple flowing dress cinched at the waist with a bit of white ribbon; it could almost past as normal. For her anyway; it wasn't exactly proper wizarding wear.

"Luna…what are you on about?" Ron finally found his voice. "No one's talking about owls."

She tilted her head to the side and blinked at him, very much resembling an owl. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Itsa right Luna." Ron shook his head, hoping to clear it.

"Listen Ron, Malfoy good? What a bloody load of cobblers." Seamus turned around to face the red head. "I say, show me. I want to see this saint for meself."

Nervously, Ron glanced at Luna to see her staring up at the ceiling; seemingly lost in thought. "Seamus-"

"Whatcha worried 'bout? If he's as good as you say nothing to worry 'bout and we owe 'em an apology fer harassment."

"Draco Malfoy?" Luna spoke. "Such a shame that he can't be happy. I'd like to meet him and tell him about the new flowers I've discovered." She leaned forward as though anyone was eavesdropping. "They can make you feel such happiness in times of darkness."

Ron and Seamus just stared at her in utter bewilderment; but it was Seamus who found his found his voice first. "Right…well then…"

"I know! Dinner!" Ron suddenly exclaimed.

Seamus merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"You should come over to 'Mione's for dinner. You and Luna that is." He turned to face Luna with an apologetic smile. "She'd love it. Really. Well her and _him._"

"Since he's so nice now." Seamus stated.

"Is him Harry?" Luna asked.

"Uh…hang on." Ron muttered then ducked off to Harry's private office behind the barrier.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

"Bloody hell…kidnapping babies and children now?" Harry stared down at the scattered papers covering his desk and buried his fingers in his hair. "Can this get any worse?" He muttered under his breath as he shifted his elbow to move aside a paper and revealed another. Quickly his eyes scanned the words and grew larger as his brain comprehended the message.

_Possible Description of Possible Suspects: _

_Harry Potter, we believe after investigations, that Draco Lucius Malfoy is one of the leaders in this act of law breaking in our community. We have now officially handed over this case to you since it is proven that your department is well informed about Draco Lucius Malfoy and each one of your men is trained and briefed on how to go about tracking and capturing him. _

_Along with Draco Lucius Malfoy we have been informed that he is working with Theodor Nott. _

_And additional budget has been opened to aid you in this new case. Please use the enclosed vault key at your discretion. _

_Be warned Harry Potter, there very well may be more than the above two. _

"Fucking hell!" Harry growled and threw himself back into the chair and stared up and the ceiling, his mind reeling with the new case and what he had just ordered his department to do. But soon enough his initial rage subsided and he remembered Hermione and how she is almost never wrong, and that he should trust in her.

Even though Harry had officially downgraded Draco Malfoy's threat level and had everyone working something else he was still had his reserves about him; especially since he just read the new case file. He needed to know for sure that the Ferret had changed for the better.

Harry waved his wand then leaned forward on his elbows and waited for the picture to appear in front of him. Within seconds a rather shaky picture of Hermione's bathroom flooring appeared. "Aw shite, this I don't want to see." He muttered and adverted his eyes while debating whether or not he should wait and see if Pudding moves to the Ferret's room or remains snoozing on the bathroom floor. But before he could decide, Pudding moved. The dog stood up and turned around and Harry saw the bathroom door was open and what he could only presume is Draco Malfoy feet walking to the guest room. Morbidly fascinated, Harry continued to watch as he caught glimpses of Draco's feet and what appeared to be trousers as Pudding constantly walked around the room. Eventually Pudding took a seat at the doorway and stared inside giving Harry a good look around; what he saw earlier was Draco folding up several trousers he had apparently hung in the bathroom to dry and was now folding into neat piles on the edge of his made bed. "…Malfoy did laundry…the muggle way?" Harry muttered to himself and continued to watch as he folded each crease with precision then took the small pile to the wardrobe and placed them inside before turning to face Pudding.

"_Hey Pudding, are you hungry?" _Draco kneeled down and Pudding immediately darted over, giving Harry an instant case of vertigo. _"Granger didn't make breakfast but I'm sure I can cook something edible." _Draco continued to pet the dog before standing up and leading Pudding out of the room.

"Hey Harry? How mad do you think 'Mione would be if I told her I invited Seamus and Luna over to her house?" Ron's loud voice jerked Harry out of his enchantment.

Harry blinked a few times before fully comprehending what his mate had just said. "Well honestly I think she'd be a bit sore about it." He stated offhandedly while waving his wand and storing what he just saw into a little vile.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

Hermione spent much of the morning organizing the piles of papers into neat little prioritized stacks. Though she had filled out the most important paperwork at home, there was still a lot she had to catch up on. Having decided ahead of time to have a working lunch she had already settled herself into her private office, hung a 'do not disturb' sign on the door and set to work. Occasionally she'd stop for a tea break and check her cell phone, half hoping Draco would call and half fearing he would. She knew he wouldn't call just to check in but she couldn't stop the little voice in the back of her mind telling her he just _might _call for a quick chat.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

"Hi Harry." Luna greeted him with a smile as soon as he followed Ron out of his private office. As much as he wanted to talk with someone about this new case, he had to be careful or else his entire department could devolve into complete and utter chaos.

"Hey Luna." Harry nodded and smiled at her. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm doing excellent Harry thanks for asking."

He nodded politely; Luna still miffed him at times with her odd wording and her choice of clothing. Not that he minded or was judging her, Luna was just about the only person he knew who didn't judge him or expect anything from him; which he appreciated greatly. Sometimes she would just appear at the Ministry with a basket full of flowers claiming they would help him relax or her husband, Rolf would send him a bagged lunch whenever he knew Luna was stopping in. He could talk to Luna about anything and she wouldn't tell him what to do, how she thinks he should act or even offer her opinion until he asked for it. She was that one person who remained neutral in a constantly changing world. "How are the twins? Lorcan and Lysander?"

"They are doing well, in school now actually."

"That's right this is their first year." He nodded as he thought back to their last birthday party. They were the spinning image of their mother with wavy blonde hair, large confused eyes and pale skin. Where ever you spotted one boy you were sure to find the other not far behind; they were always together Lorcan and Lysander and Harry would wager that even in school they would be seated together. "You should bring them around sometime."

Luna tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Here?"

Harry nodded and grinned. "Yeah. I miss them; sometime soon would be great."

"Okay, I will. I'm excited for the supper at Hermione's tomorrow." She smiled and tucked a stray curl behind one ear, disrupting several flowers on the wreath. "She is a really good cook, better than Rolf really. The only good nosh I eat is Hermione's. She's so nice to invite me over." She continued to smile then her gaze wandered up to the high ceiling. "I wonder if t-"

"I'm sure 'Mione will be happy to pack something for you and the kids." Harry cut her off and held out his arm. "Why don't I walk you out Luna? Or would you like to join me for lunch?"

Absentmindedly she placed her arm in his. "Oh no I couldn't possibly."

He laughed, more than happy to take her out to lunch since she would be a guarantee distraction and bring a little peace to his mind. "Please, if you aren't busy."

She looked up at him and nodded. "If you insist Harry."

"I do." I grinned. "I found this new Indian restaurant if you'd like to try it?"

"No 'Arry! Don't have Indian!" Seamus suddenly yelled after them. "It'll kill yer arse! I'm tellin' ya!"

Harry pointedly ignored Seamus. "Actually if you bring the twins on Monday I can ask 'Mione to pack us all a nice lunch; that way she can see the boys too."

Luna beamed up at him as he held open the door for her. "That sounds really nice Harry Potter."

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

Hermione had spent most of the working day locked away in her office going over paper work and by the time she was done, the majority of it was completed and ready for filing away. All that was left were miscellaneous laws that weren't due till the following Wednesday so she happily packed away her briefcase, locked her office and made her way down to the storage floor. She had already planned to nick the Malfoy's court readings and make a copy at home then replace it on Monday; surly no one would notice a missing vile since everyone was preoccupied with the random impero situations occurring all over the isles.

She ducked into the large room and shut the door behind her before sighing at the rows of vials in front of her. Obviously the recording wouldn't be too far to be back but it would still take time to find; the Ministry wasn't really known for its immaculate organization.

About near ready to give up, Hermione groaned aloud and looked up at the many vials laid out before her; her eyes flicking over label after label. "Why couldn't they be in order?" She asked aloud before something caught her eye. There, one shelf above her stood several bottles with the name 'Malfoy' scribbled haphazardly across. Relief flooded her body and she nearly sagged to the ground in relief but instead balanced on her toes and stared at the vials, trying to figure out which one contained the Malfoy's court reading. Figuring it must be the one closest to the ledge, she snagged it and slid it into her briefcase pocket before slinging it over her shoulder and leaving.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

"You're looking awfully chuffed about something Granger." Was the first thing out of Draco's mouth the second she stepped out of the fire place with a huge, proud smile on her face.

Hermione offered him a smile before shrugging and walking down the hallway and into her bedroom. Carefully, she laid down her briefcase on her bed then began shedding her coat and shoes, tossing them lazily somewhere near the door. Absentmindedly she heard Pudding trot into her room and Draco lean against the doorframe. Pudding gave a low whine, begging for her attention as she moved to open the briefcase, egger to get to work.

"Oh alright." She relented and kneeled down to greet the dog. Happily he leaned into touch as she scratched under his chin and behind his ears. "You're an awfully affectionate one aren't you?"

"I…made supper." Draco said a notch above a whisper.

Hermione wasn't too sure if she heard him correctly but smiled encouragingly up at him. "Sorry?"

Draco scowled but took a deep breath and unfolded his arms. "I made supper. Baked fish and boiled potatoes…I think it's edible."

Touched, Hermione forgot how to speak for a few seconds and just continued to pet Pudding. Draco made dinner? Baked fish and boiled potatoes? That was completely unexpected; she half expected him to say he accidently broke the microwave, not that he successfully prepared nosh. "T-thank you." She pulled herself together and stood up. "Shall we eat now? I'm rather hungry."

Draco merely nodded then left for the kitchen, Pudding at his heels.

Draco was not a good cook. Not that Hermione was being picky, she ate his food but it wasn't exactly enjoyable. The fish was too dry and a bit too salty, the potatoes were good though; but she had to lather it in butter to get any taste at all. But it was the thought that counts so she ate everything and cleaned up while he locked himself back in his bedroom for the night.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

It was the end of the work day and as usual, Ron was waiting for Harry at the lifts with two cups of tea in his hands. "Thought you might need this mate." Ron held out the Styrofoam cup just as Harry walked up. "Tough day an all."

"Thanks." Harry gratefully accepted the cup and took a gulp as they stepped into the lift. "Have you heard from 'Mione?"

"No, why?"

"I heard she was in the court recordings room awhile ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Seamus told me; he went down to file away the original paperwork and saw her coming out of the room. Said he was surprised to see her having heard she was ill all week."

Ron snorted and shook his head. "I know what she was there for."

"Yeah. Malfoy."

"She works for magical law right? Why doesn't she just make it illegal for anyone to hurt the bloody Ferret?"

Harry sniggered as they stepped off the lift and walked to the apparition point. "Probably would if she could. Wait, where are we going?" He asked as Ron nearly walked into him.

Ron righted his cup before stepped around Harry. "Thought we'd get something to eat out of the city center." With that said, Ron grabbed Harry's shoulder and apperated to a dark alleyway on the edge of London. "So how was lunch with Luna?" He continued on while Harry took a moment to get his bearings; he still hated sidelong apparition after all these years.

"Alright. She's going to bring the twins on Monday."

"Been ages since I've seen 'em."

"Yeah so I checked in on Malfoy earlier." Harry paused and sipped at his now lukewarm tea, gauging Ron's reaction to see if he was really listening or not as they walked out of the alleyway and across the street to a small shop. "Saw the Ferret doing laundry."

Ron sputtered. "Blimey, Draco Malfoy doing laundry? You sure 'bout that?" They walked up to the counter and nodded at a rather pale woman with stringy hair. "One sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes please." Ron ordered then followed Harry to a tiny little table.

Harry nodded and scratched at his already messy hair. "Yeah. I saw it." He glanced off to the side as he picked up his cuppa and took a sip. "Honestly, wasn't expecting to see it."

Ron nodded in agreement then took out his wallet and pulled out a muggle credit card. Harry introduced him to the idea of a little piece of plastic that allowed him to buy muggle items without hassle years ago and he was always looking for ways to use it. It was a lot easier than walking around with a pocket full of sickles and galleons; plus the muggle items were cheaper. "How'd he treat Pudding?"

"Nice actually."

"Really?" Just then the woman brought the sandwich and Ron handed her his credit card. Almost immediately she came back with his receipt and card then walked away. "Thanks." He called after her and took a bite. "It's good." He stated and chewed.

Harry watched Ron for a few seconds before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. "You know that envelope I got earlier? It's a new case."

Ron's head snapped up to attention but he only nodded encouragingly.

"You heard what was said about the kidnappings right?"

"Not much." Ron answered around a mouthful of sandwich. "This is new right? Because Seamus doesn't know much either."

"Yeah." Harry swallowed thickly and adverted his eyes. "Someone, or maybe even a group is going around kidnapping children and babies." He whispered.

"In addition to imperoing people around the isles?"

Harry nodded then shrugged. "I don't know…could be related or not."

Ron nodded and took another bite of his sandwich and used this opportunity to really take a good look at his best mate. Harry looked troubled, his eyes were unfocused and he kept massaging his forehead or nose; in short he looked like shite. "Is that what's bothering you? Harry there's a reason you're Head Aura-you can handle this mate! I know you can. So what's a couple cases crossing over? It-"

"Ron they suspect it's Malfoy."

At that Ron's face paled.

"Yeah he-" Just then Harry's mobile phone went off; surprised he groped his pant pocket for it and took it out. "It's Ginny." He mumbled then answered it. "Hullo?"

"_Hi Harry." _She greeted.

"Hi Ginny." Harry's eyes momentarily met Ron's and he shrugged. "Is everything alright?"

There was shuffling around on the other end before she answered him. _"Yeah, everything's fine…I was just wondering when you'd be coming home." _

"Oh, well I'm with Ron right now…"

"_Oh?" _

"Yeah…we're just…"

"_Faffing around?"_ She answered for him and he could swear he heard a bit of annoyance edged into her voice.

"We're just…talking Ginny." He looked up at Ron to see him raise an eyebrow and make a hanging up gesture while chewing. "I gotta go, I love you Ginny." He waited a few seconds but all he heard her do was sigh and mutter a quick 'I love you too' before hanging up.

"Looks like someone's in the kennel." Ron stated immediately after Harry clicked the end button and placed it on the table.

Harry groaned and rubbed the palms of his hands into his eyes. "I don't even know why she's angry this time."

Ron just chuckled. "That's women for you. Better get you home mate, before she hunts you down." He stood up and stretched before shoving the rest of his sandwich into his mouth. "Mind if I come? Ginny owes me a few pounds since I bought her that muggle picture maker thing."

"Please do." Was all Harry muttered as he grabbed up his mobile and tucked it into his pocket before leading the way to the alley. "Mind keeping this case to yourself though? I need to figure a few things out."

"Yeah, of course."

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

L.

Please leave a review with your thoughts.

If you like this story check out the link in my profile.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

L.

Do Bugger Off, Thanks

Chapter 5

Hermione woke the next morning to the sound of her phone ringing. Groggily she rolled over onto her stomach, face still buried in the pillow and blindly groped for the phone on her nightstand. "Hm?" She mumbled into the receiver.

"_Hey 'Mione."_ Harry's voice greeted. _"Alright there?"_

Forcing her eyes open, she propped her head up on one hand and took a deep breath. "Hi Harry is this important?"

"_Uh why? What are you doing?" _

"I just woke up."

"_Oh…sorry…are you ill? Normally you're on-" _

Getting a bit annoyed she huffed. "What is it Harry?"

"_Now 'Mione, this isn't my fault in the least but honestly I think it's brilliant." _

"…Go on?"

"_Ron's gone and invited Luna and Seamus over to your house to see if…well if Malfoy's really changed." _

Immediately Hermione launched herself into a sitting position on her bed, the phone gripped tightly in her fingers as though she could reach through the line and strangle the truth out of Harry. "He's done what?!"

"_Isn't it brilliant? I think it's a good idea…I mean we need people to think he's really gone and changed and well…if he's nice to 'em well it's a start. Plus I-well I guess I'll tell you-" _

"And when's this happening?" She pushed her fingers though her fringe and massaged her forehead, willing this all to be a dream.

"_Tonight. Supper really…so uh…right and it'd be nice if you could pack away for Luna's kids and all…" _

"How many people Harry?"

"_Uh…you me…Ron, Seamus, Luna, you and Malfoy? And pack a little something for the twins." _

"And Rolf." Hermione muttered, counting off in her head.

"_Right...Do you need help 'Mione? Should I come over?" _

Hermione didn't answer; she was mentally tallying up all of the food she had to make and calculating how long she had to make each dish. Slowly, she turned to look at the clock and saw the bright numbers mocking her. It was already eight in the morning. "Blast! Bugger it all! I haven't time for chatting if this is-you must be lying Harry! Tell me you're lying!"

"_No-no I'm not-'Mione you alright? Should I-"_

"Sod it!" She growled and jumped out of bed, the blankets a mess on the flooring. "I've got work to do." With that said, she hung up on Harry and dashed into her bathroom.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

Harry hung up to see Ginny standing in the doorway scowling at him, her long reddish hair hung in a curtain around her with the front pinned up away from her face. She wore a plain white tee-shirt and blue jeans and crossed her arms over her chest. "Was that Hermione?" Her voice was calm but Harry knew that this was just the calm before the storm. Ginny was still mad at him, for what he still wasn't sure. Last night she hadn't said a word to him since Ron acted as his buffer and kept her occupied while he ducked off to kip while they chatted. He woke to an empty bed but didn't find her around the apartment and figured she must have gone to the Burrow; apparently she was back.

"Good morning Ginny." He offered her a smile but she didn't return it. "Yeah, that was 'Mione."

Ginny huffed and shifted her hips. "What'd she want?"

"Uh…well she's having a thing at her house tonight and I'm going so…"

"We're not having supper together?"

At that Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh…no I guess not…"

"So I'm not invited? On your day off you decide to skip off with Hermione? Fine." With that said she spun on her heel and stalked into the kitchen.

But Harry wasn't going to end it there; obviously something was bothering her and he was tired of her mind games. He had enough on his mind with work and Hermione and Malfoy without Ginny adding to it. The least she could do was tell him to his face what was going on. "Ginny where were you?" He followed her into the kitchen.

"How is that any of your-"

"I woke up and you weren't here."

"I was home."

"This is your home." He gestured around.

"Oh really? Doesn't feel like it." She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

That stumped Harry; he frowned trying to understand what she really meant. "What do you mean Ginny?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're hardly here!" She finny spit out. "It's like we aren't even in a relationship Harry!" She took a step towards him and started pointing at his chest. "You're either at work, or with Ron or at Hermione's or something! When was the last time you took me out on a date?! I know that you're the Head Auror and that Ron's your best mate and that Hermione is your-but the point is where am I on that list?" She stared up into his confused green eyes. "I don't mean to-I _should _be at the top but I'm not a fool Harry." She sighed and closed her eyes. "I know that work is the most important thing but…I _want _to be a-"

"Ginny you _are_ important to me!" Harry cut her off and swept her up into a bone crushing hug. "One of the most important things in my life!" He tucked her head under his chin and breathed in her familiar scent. "I'm sorry Ginny…really I am I had no idea I was being…a prat. But you are-I love you Ginny."

At his words Ginny immediately relaxed into his arms, her fears placated. She genuinely thought that Harry had lost interest in her, but hearing his words, seeing the panic and frustration in his eyes she knew that he really did still love her. Right now was just one of the many trying times she'll have to go through being in love with the famous Harry Potter.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

Draco woke to the sounds of nothing. Literally the house was silent; so silent he could hear Pudding walking around sniffing something near the front door. Or maybe it was the kitchen. Mildly confused he swung his body out of bed and took a moment to rub the sleep from his eyes. Since living with Hermione he's been feeling significantly better, he ached less; physically and emotionally, his paranoia had slowly ebbed away and his spirits were defiantly higher. One thing that he missed and once he found latched onto with both hands was a routine. If Hermione had one thing down to a bloody T it was a daily routine, a schedule. And she made sure, even went to painstaking lengths to make sure he knew that routine; even if it means she had to paste it to the bathroom mirror, so to wake up to a dead silent house on Friday when he knew for sure that she had taken the day off to settle Pudding in and work on some paperwork was unnerving.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

Half an hour after the conversation with Harry Hermione sat at the table with bits of paper strewn everywhere with her writing all over them. She was trying to work out dishes to make but it was a lot harder than she initially anticipated-especially since it was short notice and her refrigerator was a bit lacking. Hermione stretched her arms above her head and took a deep breath, realizing with dread that she hadn't any idea what to make to feed everyone and quickly decided to go up into her library and look for some ideas in one of her many cookbooks.

As soon as she scurried up the stairs and threw open the large library door, relief flooded through her veins as the familiar scent of worn books wafted over her. She took a moment to breathe it all in and let the calmness of it all soothe her frazzled mind before she strode over to the bookcase closest to the window, grabbed a cushion off one of the chairs then settled down against the window wall beside the bookcase; the cushion supporting her lower back. "Right then," She muttered to herself and skimmed the familiar shelves until she found the light blue hardback muggle cookbook with dishes under thirty minutes.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

"Harry what-where are you going? I thought you took today off?" Ginny asked as she leaned against the doorway of their bedroom and watched as he buttoned up the last few buttons of his dark brown dress shirt then proceeded to roll up the sleeves.

Cheekily, Harry grinned at her. "What do you think?" He spun in a slow circle for Ginny to see. "Do you like?"

"I like." She stated then sighed. "But you didn't answer my question, where are yo-"

"I'm taking you out." Harry cut her off with a smile. "I don't have much time since I'm meeting Ron after work to review a case and then we head over to 'Mione's…" At that he gave her an apologetic look. "But how about lunch? Or ice-cream?"

Ginny stared at her boyfriend for a few seconds, taking in his black slacks and open-collared shirt, his tousled hair and glasses; he was the perfect picture of the ideal boyfriend. He was trying his best to make her and everyone else happy, how can she ever really fault him for that? "I'd like lunch and dessert thank you."

A huge smile lit up his face at her words and he pounced on her, peppering her nose, lips and cheeks with kisses. "Excellent! Really excellent! Should I leave you to change?" He asked and pulled back a bit to look into her face.

"No!" She followed his lead and planted another kiss to his lips. "I'm ready, let's go." And with that said they flounced out of the apartment and into the streets.

Just as Harry promised he took her for lunch at an out-of-the-way Italian restaurant that one of his workers recommended where they owners themselves dotted on Harry and his lovely girlfriend. Almost every minute one of the chiefs would come out bearing a new dish for them to try; linguine, chicken, salad, ravioli; you name it someone made it and served it with wine one a platter. Much to Harry's surprise the owners and workers turned out to be wizards, mostly muggle born; but they all knew about the famous Harry Potter and fawned over him.

"Oh Harry this is amazing!" Ginny whispered and stared in awe at the sheer amount of food that surrounded them.

Harry grinned and shrugged and sipped at his third glass of wine. "You deserve this and more Ginny. And if I could I would treat you to this every single day." He glanced around the near empty restaurant to see four of the waiters standing in the corner whispering and glancing at Harry and Ginny; no doubt trying to wrap their minds around the fact that the famous Harry Potter was sitting in their restaurant with his girlfriend eating their food. "But I haven't the time with work and p-"

"I know." She silenced him by placing her own hand atop of his. "I know that you try your hardest in work and with me and I shouldn't get jealous but sometimes it gets hard. With you working constantly and almost never being home and when you do get a day off you hang out with Ron and Hermione and whenever I get a day off you never can it's just…hard." She sighed. "And sometimes it gets to me."

Harry squeezed her fingers and shrugged. "I know Ginny me too. Sometimes all I want to do is light those damn files on fire and come home." He sighed. "But I can't…protocol."

Just as Ginny was about to say something the band on Harry's hand flashed, signaling an important message coming through. With an apologetic look Harry tapped the face of the wrist band and quickly read the message. "Damn. I'm sorry Ginny I have to go." He stood up and immediately one of the waiters was at his side. "Erm, I-"

"Sir is there anything I can get you?" The waiter asked in a rush, standing more than a little too close for Harry's liking.

"Yes, the bill please." He reached inside his jacket to pull out his wallet. "Do you take-"

"Nonsense!" One of the owners, a rather large man with slick-backed hair appeared out of nowhere his arms held out wide. "Harry Potter your money's no good here!" He had a thick Italian accent and his voice carried out into the street. "Go go! But come back!" The owner waved away the waiter and stepped up close to Harry and Ginny. "You look like you have somewhere to be. But come back soon! You too!" He grinned at Ginny. "Harry Potter's girlfriend is always welcome!"

Ginny blushed under the man's attention and turned proper red when he helped her out of the seat and held up her jacket for her to put on. "Gee…thank you Sir."

"At least let me give you this." Harry held out his hand for the owner to shake, a fifty note tucked between his fingers.

But the owner knew what he was up to and instead of shaking Harry's hand, he clasped both of his hands around Harry's and shook with a grin on his face. "What you did is more than enough. Without you, I wouldn't be here today running this beautiful restaurant! So come back soon and bring your friends!" And with that said, he ushered them both out with hugs, kisses and many thanks.

Outside, Harry looked down at his wrist and sighed. "Ginny I'm really sorry but-"

"Go." She reached up to kiss him on the lips then ran her thumb along his cheekbone. "I know that it's important. Just…please give me a call? To make sure you're alright?"

Nodding, Harry pressed a quick kiss to her nose before apperateing into the office. "Alright this better be important." He made his way to Seamus' desk to see Seamus holding out a thick manila envelope. "What is it?"

"Is important 'Arry. Very important. You bet'er look at it in yer office." Seamus whispered his accent thickening with each word. "Bloke dat dropped et off said ta ring ye _now_."

Slightly worried by Seamus' sudden reverting back to his thick Irish accent, something he never did unless he was properly pissed or angry, he quickly ducked into his office and sank down in his chair before opening the envelope and spilling the contents across his desk. Papers upon papers tumbled out followed by hundreds of photos; all of them were of Draco Malfoy.

"Fucking hell." Harry mumbled and picked up a few pictures, studying them. There were some of him just walking down the street, others of him looking suspiciously over his shoulder, but nearly all of him was of him eyeing little children-an evil grin on his pale face. "Fuck!"

Harry dreaded reading the documents, but knew he had to. Trying not to think of anything or jump to any conclusions he picked up the nearest one and began to read.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy spotted lurking in children's store. _

_Draco Lucius Malfoy and Theodore Nott sighted having coffee together. _

_Draco Lucius Malfoy sighted in France. _

They all read roughly the same thing, the two men sighted somewhere suspiciously lurking or hustling somewhere after reading about eight of the papers Harry groaned and threw himself back into the chair, not wanting to read another word about the Ferret. More and more it was showing that the Ferret was involved with something underground, but what didn't add up was that a lot of these dates didn't make any sense because Harry knew for a fact that it corresponded with the first few dates Hermione took him in. So how could he possibly be in France if he was locked up inside of Hermione's house?

"Seamus?" Harry spoke into the little owl Seamus had given him the first week he started working for him, it was a small owl that was charmed to receive then repeat the message to the other identical owl sitting on Seamus' desk.

"_Yeah 'Arry?" _

"Can you call Ron and have him come to my office?"

"_Of course 'Arry…can I get you some coffee or something?" _Harry noted that Seamus' accent had returned to normal having gotten the delivery safely into his boss' hands.

"Coffee would be great thanks." Harry answered before swiveling around in his chair and facing the large fake window Hermione had made him for a Christmas many years ago. It came with a little snitch that if he squeezed it would change the view of the window; right now it was of a large shopping center somewhere in Canada, Harry gave the plush snitch a few squeezes till it showed the Scottish Highlands, somewhere he dreamed of going yet could never actually make it there. Every time he made plans for him and Ginny to go something more important came up and he ended up having to cancel.

Just then there was a knock on his door. "Come in." He called without turning around.

"Hey Harry." Ron's slightly confused voice greeted along with the sound of the door closing. "Seamus told me you called? Oh and I brought coffee-well Seamus did but he sent me with it."

Slowly Harry turned around to face his best mate. "Hey Ron." He sighed a greeting and accepted the cup of coffee. "Have a seat."

"This don't sound too good." Ron muttered but sat down nonetheless. "What's got you in here? Thought you took today off...you _did _take today off." He stared at Harry, waiting for him to volunteer some explanation but all Harry did was sip the coffee and stare down at the papers and photos covering every inch of his desk. Eventually Ron took the hint and tried to make sense of what he was seeing. "Harry? Why's…what?"

"This Ron is more evidence that the fucking Ferret is kidnapping kids." Harry finally spoke and looked up into his best mates face. "Intelligence my arse. That Department gets nervous over everything, seems like they have their own team on this case."

Ron scowled and sank down into the chair, not bothering to try and make sense of the paperwork. "But they gave it over to you right? Bloody bastards trying to-it's not even their damn job! They're suppose to just keep a tab on things, that's why their called _intelligence!" _

At that Harry just nodded and leaned back, his neck reclining onto the top of the chair. He didn't know what to do now, there was an abundance of information on his desk telling him that Draco Malfoy is the source of all of the kidnappings and the Ministry wants him to go capture him but how can he possibly still be wandering around if he's in Hermione's house?

"Harry, what are you going to do? Take the Ferret in tonight?"

"No." Harry sighed and pulled off his glasses to rub at his eyes. "I need to talk to 'Mione first and make sure…well just talk to her…then bring in the Ferret."

"…Alright." Ron bristled, not exactly pleased with the plan. Or lack thereof.

"And Ron? Don't say or act weird about this alright? This," He gestured to the evidence on his desk. "Stays between us."

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

"Granger?" Draco asked as he walked into the library, his eyes scanning the many shelves lining the walls. "You've got your own bloody library?" Genuine surprise laced his voice as he slowly walked about.

Absently Hermione hummed a 'yes' as she flipped though the book lying open on her lap.

Draco paused and looked at her, his eyes following the curvature of her back as she slouched over the book, the way her right hand tapped against her knee and the slight nibbling of her lower lip. "Of course you would." He mumbled and tore his gaze away before walking over to one of the shelves. His eyes flitted over the books before stopping to peruse one particular shelf lined with childhood muggle books. "What's this Granger?" He tugged one book from the shelf and flipped it open.

"I'm pretty sure it's a book Malfoy."

He ignored her jib in favor of flipping through the pages before turning back to the cover page; it was Cinderella. Curiously he turned the page and began to read earnestly. "Granger w-"

"Malfoy please." Hermione finally looked up at him. "I'm trying to read here. You're more than welcome to come join me but please be quiet."

Draco scowled down at her, not at all pleased with her tone. "What's got you bothered?"

"We have guests coming over for dinner tonight."

That was not at all what he was expecting to hear; immediately his heart plummeted to his feet and his eyes widened in fear. Guests? She told him _nothing _of guests. Who were they? Was it the Ministry? Had she sold him out? He thought he could trust her and no-

"It's Harry." She sighed and leaned back against the cushion, resigning herself to a conversation. "Well honestly it was Ron's idea but Harry agreed." Her eyes slid closed as she continued to speak. "It'll be them, Seamus and Luna."

Hearing Potter's name brought Draco back to his senses and the scowl fell back in place. "This was Weasley's brilliant idea?"

"In short yes. But it is brilliant." Her eyes opened to stare at him, an amused yet serious glint in her orbs. "You need them to like you Draco."

"Malfoy." He corrected.

"So that they can tell everyone what a wonderful gent you are and that way they will have a harder time trying to toss you in Azkaban."

With a huff Draco settled a good foot away from Hermione and re-opened the book to read, but he had the devils time trying to concentrate on the words for his eyes kept drifting to the curly haired woman beside him. Hermione had resumed her original position, both legs crossed with her left hand braced against her knee holding up her chin while the right hand tapped a steady rhyme; for all the quid in the world she wasn't even paying him an ounce of attention yet he couldn't stop himself from glancing at her. His eyes would flit over her nose, her mouth and chin, then followed the column of skin down to her throat and neckline of her v-neck shirt which looks suspiciously like men's wear, before he caught himself and forced his eyes back down to the book he was suppose to be reading. But in actuality the only thing he's read; or could remember reading, was the title.

This went on for a good half an hour before Hermione sighed loudly and threw her body back against the cushion and unfolded her legs, working out the stiff joints. "Malfoy what'd you say to a baked chicken, Sheppard pie, vegetables, and maybe a pumpkin pie?"

Genuinely surprised at her sudden chattiness he just stared at her for a few seconds before sneering. "I don't care Granger."

Hermione huffed and rolled onto her side to face him. "You best not be in this nark come afternoon." She warned.

"And if I am?"

"Then you can be out my door come night."

His eyes narrowed but before he could open his mouth to say something, Pudding came racing in through the door and jumped right into Draco. "Bloody hell!" He yelped as he fell backward into the wall with Pudding in his lap.

"Draco!" Hermione cried and quickly crawled over to him and pulled Pudding into her lap, which was not an easy task. "Bad dog! Why would you do such a thing? Draco? Are you okay? Did you hit your head?" She locked both her arms around Pudding's neck to restrain him.

Cursing, Draco pulled himself up and rubbed the back of his head as he fixed Pudding with a dark, mutinous look. "I'm fine Granger-and for the last bloody time it's Malfoy." He withdrew his hand to check for blood and sneered when Pudding licked his hand affectionately.

"Oh for-I was just worried about you." Hermione released her grip and let Pudding leap onto Draco whist she settled down again on her back and pulled the cookbook up to read. "Though you really should go lay down if you hit your head."

Draco pushed Pudding away from his body and slunk down to the flooring and rolled onto his side to glare at Hermione; hoping to make her uncomfortable. Instead, much to his surprise she glanced over rolled her eyes then moved over to the side to give him half of her cushion. "If you can possibly bear to be so close to me, you can lay down here on the cushion if you like."

Pudding eagerly pounced on her stomach only to be shoved off with a grunt before he settled down on the ground and fixed his eyes on Draco. Moving slowly, Draco slid up beside her and Pudding and timidly laid his head down on the cushion, acting as though his may bite off his head at any second. When he was finally somewhat relaxed Pudding moved to lay his large head on Draco's stomach with a huff, he welcomed the steady dog and absently began to pet Pudding's head.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

Hermione woke up to the sound of the phone ringing then immediately shut her eyes and tried to fall back asleep. She was warm and comfortable and just wanted to stay that way forever. But of course, soon enough her senses came back to her and she realized that there was a slim, warm, hard body pressed up against her back and there was an extra arm around her waist that defiantly was not her own. Slowly she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Pudding's nose dreadfully close to her own; but she kept her wits about her and instead of jerking back like she wanted to, she slowly looked down to see a man's arm tangled with her own. Fearing the worst, her face heated up until common sense clicked in and she realized that she was still completely clothed. But how did she get in this position anyway? Who was he?

Slowly she began to remember bits and pieces of what happened before she fell asleep. That's right Draco Malfoy was living with her now so that must simply be him spooned against her. But why was he sleeping with her in the first place? Doesn't he _loathe _mudbloods? What the bloody hell is going on?

Just then Pudding whimpered and Hermione turned her attention back to the dog who nudged her now blinking cellular phone towards her. Realizing that it was ringing and whomever had just left a message she, with much difficultly, extracted one hand and listened to the message, praying that Draco wouldn't choose now of all times to wake up.

"_Hey 'Mione. It's uh…about 1 O'clock and I was just wondering if everything's okay? D'you need any help? I mean I'm no cook but uh…I can chop or something since I somehow doubt that Ferret helps with anything. But yeah…give me a ring back will you? I know I woke you earlier and-are you ill? Should I buy some pills for you-oh Ron's uh wanting to know if he should come help too…?"_

"Granger tell that filthy prat that I do help you will you?" Draco's sleep ridden voice startled her out of her annoyance. Casually, as though it were commonplace for him to wake up spooned against her he unwound his arm from her waist and rolled away before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Mind not staring? It's quite rude you know." He stretched his back before standing up and walking out of the library without a backward glance.

Once out in the hallway, Draco finally allowed himself to lean against the wall and calm his racing heart. He woke up spooned against Granger. Hermione fucking Granger. A mudblood. No, no he no longer thought of her as a mudblood; he only thought of her as Hermione Granger, a woman with the brightest brain willing to help him get some semblance of a life back in order. Although she is quite a beautiful woman; what with that slim, strong body and wild mess of curls that is surprisingly soft and healthy-but nevertheless she was his ticket out of this hell-hole he now called a life. Already she's gotten him off the streets, fattened him up a bit and-

"Woof!" He looked down to see Pudding nudging him with his nose towards the stairs.

Draco rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What?"

Pudding yipped softly and looked back towards the library where Draco could see Hermione's shadow moving. "Oh." He mumbled and quickly strode over to the staircase and trotted downstairs, Pudding at his heels.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

Ten minutes later Hermione found herself in the kitchen cooking up a storm. The air was heavy with the mixing scents of different pots boiling or sautéing on the stove as she dashed about the kitchen trying to make everything at once. Pudding sat a good distance away near the open patiodoor watching her with interest as she paused to tie her hair up into a top knot then stuck her hands under the running faucet just as Draco wandered into the kitchen looking, as usual bored and slightly disgusted.

"Draco can you dice the carrots?" Hermione asked without looking up from the pot.

Wordlessly Draco grabbed the chopping board and the bowl of freshly washed carrots and began to dice them, his concentration constantly being broken by Hermione's arm accidently touching his, or her hip bumping into him as she spun around to get something in the refrigerator. It took all of his restraint not to run out of the kitchen and hide in his bedroom. Terribly late he realized that she had called him 'Draco' and not 'Malfoy'; much to his disgust he didn't even immediately correct her. With a gruff he gathered the diced carrots into a pile. "Malfoy." He corrected.

"Sorry?" Hermione was already immersed in cleaning the chicken and prepping it for the oven.

"Never mind." He mumbled and glanced over to see her rummaging in the cupboard.

"Alright then…mind opening some windows and turning on some fans? I rather not this smell settle in the house."

Draco looked around for a minute then did as she asked, opening a few of the kitchen and sitting room windows. "Granger there are no fans." He called into the kitchen, looking around the sitting room for a sign of the fans she had explained to him a few days ago.

"Closet. Hallway." Was all the direction she gave.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

Forty minutes before everyone was suppose to arrive Hermione was flying around the kitchen fixing last minute details while Draco took a long, hopefully relaxing shower. It wasn't relaxing, in fact while he was in there he had more time than necessary to think about the many ways it can all go wrong tonight. His goal was to get them to like him; well he can already strike Weasley and Potter off that list because they would much rather feed him to a starving dragon than help him, but luckily he had Hermione who would of course, make them put on a happy face to the public. That he knew. But Seamus Finnegan and Luna Lovegood? How was he supposed to _make _them genuinely like him? If he remembered correctly Luna Lovegood was a bloody mental case and Seamus Finnegan was a presumptuous Irishman. How was he supposed to win over these people when he wouldn't understand a single blooming word from one and get over the preconceived notions of the other?

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

L.

Please leave a review with your thoughts.

If you like this story check out the link in my profile.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

This story wasn't much fun or interesting to write before so I decided to change it and make it into a mystery love story instead. So please, I do recommend you going back and reading it from the beginning because some rather radical bits have been added. Thank you. -L

Do Bugger Off, Thanks

Chapter 6

"Remember just relax and do _not _insult them." Hermione stated as she strolled about the sitting room fluffing up pillows. She had already showered and was wearing a knee length, skin hugging black skirt with a light purple blouse; her long curly hair was pinned up at the sides, flattering her face. Draco's eyes followed the curve of her back down to her bum as she bent over to adjust a throw. "Are you listening to me?" She asked sharply, pulling him out of his trance.

A warm blush worked its way up his neck as he jerked his gaze away. What was wrong with him? Now was _not _the time to be appreciating Hermione Granger's rather _healthy _figure. Within minutes her friends would be here ready to judge him, he needed to concentrate on winning them over; not-how he hated to admit this but alas it was the bloody truth-checking her out.

Not that anyone can blame him; she was gorgeous and kept herself fit.

Unfortunately.

"Malfoy please."Hermione spun around, hands on her hips. "Just…keep your tongue in check will you? Try not to be snarky and just…smile wont you?" Her gaze turned sympathetic and pleading.

"Smile?" He repeated, confused.

"Yes Malfoy smile. Like you're enjoying yourself."

At that he sighed and almost pulled at his hair. "I'm not _enjoying _myself Granger I-"

"Think of my food." She immediately cut him off. "I know you enjoy my cooking and I see that look of…calm and what I can only think is happiness when you're eating what I cooked so just think of the food and we should all…all get along amicably."

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

Amicably was not the correct word. Awkward would have been better; or tense, edgy or hell even goading but definitely not amicable. They all sat in the sitting room around the coffee table; Luna was in the middle of Harry and Ron on the settee, Seamus was on the loveseat and Hermione and Draco sat side by side on two of the chairs. Hermione, with the help of Draco-who really _was _trying to help and make a good impression-brought out tea and coffee for everyone to drink but so far, only Luna and Ron were drinking tea. But she had a feeling Ron was only being cheerful because he was just waiting for this to fall apart and poor Luna was just happy to be here.

Hermione was just about ready to break out the Whiskey in an attempt to move things along when Draco spoke. "Granger's made a rather delicious looking Sheppard pie." It wasn't exactly what she thought he'd say but it was words, they weren't offending anybody, and in a roundabout way it was a complement to her.

All eyes swiveled to him but Harry was the first to speak. "Sorry…what?"

Draco met his gaze before glancing down to the teapot. "It looks really good…smells really good actually."

"How would you know Malfoy?" Ron asked over his teacup.

"He helped me cook of course. Rather good now that he knows his way around the muggle stove you know." Hermione grinned and resisted the urge to pet Draco's hair like a dog.

"Like a dog?" Luna asked, her eyes following Pudding as he trotted into the room, instantly in guard mode. "What a lovely dog. So strong and-oh! Look at his nose!" Pudding was currently sniffing Seamus, deciding whether or not he was 'safe'.

Just as Pudding was about to jump onto Seamus, Hermione called him over. "Pudding!" She admonished. "They are fine. Behave!"

Pudding whined but stood down and instead wandered over to Draco's side, much to Ron's dismay. "So, this pie is good yes?" Luna asked and smiled at Draco, making him extremely uncomfortable. "It's been ages since I've had a bite, I do hope we have tea soon."

Draco offered her a watery smile them directed his attention to Pudding who had made himself rather comfortable atop his feet.

"Oh Luna, if you're hungry I can go heat things up and we can eat soon." Hermione offered, standing. "How does that sound?"

"Excellent 'Mione." Harry grinned and stood up. "I'll help."

"And I shall go use the loo." Ron declared loudly and walked down the hall, leaving Draco and Luna alone with Pudding and Seamus while Harry and Hermione went to warm up the nosh.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

"One cock up Malfoy that's all I'm waiting for." Ron threatened, his fingers twitching to grab his wand. Ever since he saw all of the evidence spread out on Harry's desk he'd been holding the Ferret in mind; and seeing the blonde menace seemingly sneaking off away from everyone was just the opening he was looking for. Sure Harry wasn't too sure about Draco Malfoy, but Ron was. Once evil always evil, and he was going to prove it.

Draco scowled and resisted the urge to run away and hide in his room; he was currently in the hallway leading to the bathroom and unfortunately bumped into Ron who was coming back to the kitchen. "I don't know what you're on about Weasley."

Ron snorted and crossed his arms over his chest; he had about half an inch on Draco and loomed over his skinny frame. Ron was muscular and was trying to use that to intimidate Draco, which was working. A little bit. He had bulked up since joining the ministry and playing Quidditch with Harry in their spare time while Draco wasted away on the streets running away from the ministry. "Don-"

Just then Pudding came charging down the hallway and barreled into Ron's leg, off balancing him. "Bloody hell!" Pudding then turned to Draco-who paled at the thought of Pudding turning on him-and began to whimper and nuzzle Draco's leg; as though begging him to not feel scared or anxious anymore. "Wha-whats wrong with that dog?" Ron caught himself against the wall and stared down at Pudding who began to growl at him. "You've done something to 'em haven't you?" He accused Draco.

Draco scowled and kneeled down to rub behind Pudding's ears. "I've done no such thing Weasley."

"Then explain why that blasted dog just attacked me!"

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Ron's whining, accusing voice-he sounded like a little child-and instead continued to scratch Pudding's head. "Probably because you were threatening?"

"That's rubbish."

"You're rubbish."

"Your face is rubbish."

"Brilliant retort."

"Oh you're so funny-"

"Boys!" Hermione's highly annoyed voice traveled down the hallway. Draco looked over his shoulder to see her standing there, hands on her hips a borderline murderous look on her face. "You two aren't arguing are you?"

Ron quickly gathered himself and stepped around Draco and Pudding then all but sprinted to Hermione. "'Mione! The Ferret's gone and sent your dog mental! He attacked me!"

At that Hermione's stance fell and she held a hand to her heart as her eyebrows jumped up. "Draco attacked you?"

"Malfoy for the last time Granger." Draco stood up. "And no, I didn't 'attack' Weasley. Pudding did." He stated with a sigh; honestly he was _trying _and still everything was blamed on him. Would he ever get the benefit of doubt?

Apparently he would, so long as Hermione was around. "Is that true Ron? Did _Pudding _'attack' you?" She eyed her best friend, looking for any indication that he was lying.

"Yes! He did! That bloody _Ferret-" _

"Pack it in Ron!" Hermione huffed and turned on her heel. "He's a dog! You probably did something to make him suspicious of you. Now come along! The both of you. It's time for supper." She paused in the doorway to wait for them to catch up. They resembled two little boys whom had just been shouted at for coloring on the walls; Ron looked shameful while Draco looked to be trying to remember a wandless charm that would melt him into the floorboards. Hermione stepped aside to let Ron walk past then took Draco's elbow in her arm, stopping him. "Sorry." She smiled up at him. "But you're doing well. Luna likes you."

Draco glanced down at her arm still laying on his inner elbow and felt the warmth of her fingers seeping though his white dress shirt. "T-thanks." He cleared his throat. "Granger…but Luna likes everyone-she'd like a bloody Blast- Ended Skrewt if she'd met one."

At his remark she rolled her eyes but withdrew her hand and walking into the kitchen. "Yes well, help me with the dishes will you?"

Almost immediately he trailed in after her. "Of course I will." He mumbled unconsciously.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

The supper was tense to say the least, but a lot better than the attempted drinks earlier. Draco was now able to at least hold a civilized conversation with Luna and he did not once insult Harry, Ron or Seamus; Hermione was, indeed, proud.

"Granger tells me you have kids now?" Draco asked, actually interested in what Luna's been doing with her life; though really anyone would be interested in what she was doing. She _was _a rather interesting person back at Hogwarts, who knows where she'd end up.

"Oh yes, and a husband actually."

Draco nodded, a little confused. Of course she'd have a husband; she wouldn't have kids out of wedlock. That was wrong. Surely even Luna Lovegood wouldn't-would she? "How…nice." He offered.

That seemed to be the right answer because she suddenly beamed at him. "Rolf is a wonderful man, but I think you'd love my kids. They're very smart you know."

At that he couldn't suppress a grin. "I'd wager they are."

"Hey Ferret?" Seamus asked lightly, Ferret seemed to be the official nickname for Draco Malfoy now and there was nothing he could do about it; though honestly that was the least of his problems.

"What Finnegan?" He asked and turned to face him. Draco was sitting across from Luna and beside Hermione while Seamus sat beside Luna and Harry and Ron towards the far end.

""I don't believe ya could change a person-specially you but…" He sighed and tossed back his drink of whiskey. "Honestly da wars changed everybody…I'm giving you one chance Ferret." He locked eyes with Draco. "One fucking chance. Screw it up and shite yeself ta Azkaban."

Hermione looked between them; her eyes darting from the slightly slurring Irishman to the completely shocked pureblood. Quickly Draco regained his composure and he nodded at Seamus, that seemed to pacify him and he resumed his previous conversation with Harry about the other Auror's. Hermione smothered her laugh and met Ron's disapproving gaze with a roll of her eyes. "Be nice Ron." She warned with a happy glint in her eye.

This was going better than she could have ever expected.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

Supper ended soon enough-much later than Hermione had thought-and as soon as the last drink was tossed back everyone had set about picking up their items. She had previously taken out a dish for Rolf and the kids for Luna to take home. "Luna, this if for-"

"Thank you Hermione." Luna cut her off and embraced her. "Such a thoughtful thing for you to do." She beamed and accepted the bag. "I'm sure they will enjoy the nosh as much as I did. They adore you, you know." She smiled serenely up at Hermione before turning around and walking into the sitting room to put on her coat. There she met Ron, Harry and Seamus quickly gathering their things.

"I hate to say this," Seamus sighed and turned to face Harry who was shrugging on his coat. "But Malfoy's actually…likeable now."

"Oh yes yes." Luna agreed. "He helped me remove all of the unhappy sprouts on Pudding. Such a nice fellow."

Ron and Seamus just shook their heads at her but Harry chuckled and nodded before turning to face Luna who was buttoning up her coat, the bag on the table beside her.

"Oh shite I forgot-give me a minute." Harry turned around and ran back through the sitting room and right into the eating area. "Hey 'Mione?" Hermione merely raised an eyebrow at him as she began to clean up. Harry quickly got the message and picked up several of the glasses and followed her into the kitchen. "Luna's going to bring her twins in on Monday and I was thinking since it's been awhile since you've seen them maybe you could pack us a lunch and come down?"

"You want me to make you, Luna and her twin's lunch on Monday?" She repeated dubiously.

Harry nodded.

She turned around to see him staring back at her, a beseeching look on his face. "…Fine." She relented but had a sneaking suspicion that she was dotting on him a bit too much now.

Harry grinned and picked her up in a hug. "Thanks 'Mione!"

She sighed and let him hug her till her ribs ached before patting his shoulders. "Yes yes Harry now put me down I have work to do."

Awkwardly he set her back down on her feet and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry…do you need help?"

"No, after Draco brings Pudding back in he'll help." She waved him off dismissively. "Do lock the front door though will you?"

Harry frowned, noticing her slip up but nodded. "Of course. See you Monday 'Mione." He glanced around to make sure no one was in ear shot before leaning down to her ear and whispering, "You and I need to have a serious talk soon. Very soon. Where no one can hear us." And then he left.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

"That went better than expected." Hermione announced as she set a small tray with tea and crackers on the table in front of Draco. They were in the library, relaxing after showering and cleaning up the dinner. "Luna really took a liking to you." She commented idly stirring sugar into her tea.

Draco hummed and continued to thumb through the book in front of him, not really reading the words or seeing the pictures. His mind was preoccupied with Ron Weasley and the surprising amount of hate he held towards Draco. Sure he was a bit cruel to the Weasley family back in school but would that really account for the level of actual loathing? If Harry Potter could set aside the past, couldn't his best mate do the same?

"Draco? You alright?" Hermione peered at him over the rim of her cup; he looked a bit ill considering the fact that he should be happy. The dinner was a smashing success; Luna liked him, Seamus liked him well enough, though there was that troubling thing Harry asked of her. To have a serious talk soon? In private? What could it be?

"Granger, I am Malfoy." Draco finally looked up at her but immediately regretted it. Hermione was dressed in a white lacey camisole with a baggy, loose knitted beige sweater thrown over it but it hung off one of her shoulders exposing her smooth skin. Her freshly washed hair hung around her air-drying and even from where he was sitting across the table from her, he could smell her freshly cleaned scent. "I'm fine." He muttered but felt warmth work its way up his neck and into his face. "Just…" He cleared his throat to try and gather his thoughts away from the rather attractive woman in front of him. "That blasted Weasley."

"Oh yes." Hermione sighed and rubbed her thumb and forefinger over the bridge of her nose. "Ron's being awfully difficult I know. But he'll come around, just give him time and stop goading him." She waved her hand as though shooing away Ron and his sourness.

At that Draco's eyes snapped up to her own and a snarl appeared on his pale face. "I do not goad that-"

"Yes you do." She leveled her eyes on him. "Remember how sweet and wonderful you were with Luna? And how…pleasant you were with Seamus? Why don't you try being that way with Ron?"

"Because he is a loathsome, barbaric, poor excuse of a man who _starts_ with _me _first!" He hissed darkly.

Just then Pudding came trotting into the room having heard Draco's loud mouth from downstairs, he whimpered lowly as he approached the table looking from Hermione to Draco then back to Hermione. Having decided that Draco was the one that was causing a problem he trotted up to the unsuspecting man and pitched up on his hind legs, front paws planted firmly on Draco's leg. "What the bloody hell!" He yelped, forgetting that Pudding existed.

Having seen Pudding enter the library Hermione merely raised an eyebrow at the scene before sitting back in her chair and sipping at her tea.

"Get off of me." Draco ordered and stared down at Pudding.

Pudding whimpered, almost pleading like.

"If it helps, I think he wants you to calm down and stop yelling." Hermione stated idly.

Pudding yipped, as though he could understand English.

Draco sneered, but awkwardly patted Puddings head before lightly shoving the dog off of his light blue pajama's. Having rid the dog of his leg he poured himself a warm cuppa and sweetened it to his liking. Pudding settled on the flooring underneath the table in the gapping between Draco and Hermione, after a few seconds he let out a rather loud harrumph in somewhat contentment.

Hermione waited a bit before speaking again. "Looks like I'm not the only one who finds you're shouting a bit childish." She mocked with a knowing look. In the back of her mind she knew that she was playing with fire at the moment, but she couldn't help herself. It was fun pushing Draco when he was all wound up, stressed from the dinner, Ron and everything. Usually it was her who would be gnawing at her nails; it was nice to be on the other side of the field. "But really, you can't let Ron get under your skin like that. You have bigger issues than just him." With that said she stood up, having finished her tea and strode over to one of the many bookcases and began collecting some books. If she and Harry needed total and complete privacy to talk, it will take some doing on her part.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

Saturday morning was indeed a busy morning at Harry's and Ginny's apartment, what with Ron having slept over then the two of them slept late and woke to grumbling about blonde ferrets, food and more whiskey. They sat around the kitchen table near lunch time, having finally dragged their exhausted arse's out of bed, to sit and wait for something edible to be served to them much to Ginny's dismay.

"She called him… 'Draco'." Harry spat the name out before downing the drink of whiskey and coke as though cleansing his mouth out of the name before it can fester and grow mushrooms.

"His first name? They're on a first name basis now?" Ron asked, pouring Harry another drink.

"No…don't think so really, he corrected her but…"

"She slipped and called him it."

"Yeah." Harry swirled his drink, pondering what it was exactly he was missing. Obviously something is going on between Hermione, the Ferret and the Ferret kidnapping kids, how was it all connected?

"What's that mean?"

"That means in her mind he's already 'Draco'"

"Did you see the clothes he was wearing?"

"'Mione bought 'em for the prat didn't she?"

Harry shook his head. "Yeah…I remember her mumbling something along the lines of new men's clothing and sent an assistant to go buy some."

Ron sighed dramatically. "Now she's spending _money _on the git!"

"What does it matter if she's…friendly with him?" Ginny asked, taking a seat across from Harry and grabbing her brother's glass before he poured another. "I don't see why both of you are obsessing over him."

Ron scowled and reclaimed his glass then hid it in his hands, daring Ginny to try and steal his shot glass again. "Why are _you _so calm Ginny? Thought you hated the git just as much as we do."

Ginny rolled her eyes and patted Harry's hand. "Harry's done wonders for my temper." She batted her eyes at her boyfriend before laughing. "Seriously, isn't there something more important than worrying over Hermione's love life?"

"Who said anything about her love life?!" Ron sputtered. "I'm talking about her Gringotts vault!"

"I think you mean bank account Ron." Harry mumbled helpfully. "Or maybe credit card?"

"Ron, leave them alone." Ginny glared at her brother. "If Hermione wants to date Malfoy, then let her. Maybe he has changed-who are you to judge hm?" She raised an eyebrow at him before turning to face Harry. "Same goes for you Harry. Leave them _alone." _

"I'll do no such thing if that bloody Ferret's doing something-"

"I've made bangers and mash, would you like some Ron?" Ginny smoothly cut off her brother and changed the topic at the same time. She knew him well enough to know that the promise of good nosh he would shut up about anything, no matter the topic.

Immediately Ron's eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Of course-gee thanks Ginny!" He grinned and began talking about that last time he had bangers and how wonderful they tasted.

"Alright, would you like a-"

"Yes." Harry cut her off with a grin. "Do we have crisps?"

"Oh yeah! Crisps would be great while we're waiting." Ron beamed, and started at his sister expectantly. With a sigh and a pat on her boyfriends shoulder she stood up and began rummaging through the kitchen to find a bag of crisps.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

Ginny is a amazing cook having apparently inherited her mothers innate ability to make anything taste exceedingly delicious. Harry and Ron ate till they could eat no more then settled in the sitting room to digest the large meal. As soon as Ginny joined them the familiar sound of an owl tapping on the window in Harry's home office echoed and Harry forced himself up to answer the bird.

"Do you have to leave Harry?" Ginny's curious voice asked.

"No. It's…it's just 'Mione." The owl belonged to Hermione and quickly he took the message tided to the owls leg and opened it.

_Harry, this is a charmed piece of parchment that whatever you write will appear on my piece and whatever I write on my own will appear on yours. Understand? This is non-tractable and I only created two so please be careful with it and don't lose it. _

Harry stared down at the page of parchment in front of him in wonder; duly impressed by Hermione's ingenuity. "Way to go 'Mione." He mumbled under his breath just before her owl pecked him. "Ouch! Alright go on." He gave the bird a snack then sooed it out the open window before sitting down at his desk. Ginny and Ron can entertain themselves for awhile, besides they've been needing some quality brother sister time.

_This is brilliant 'Mione! How'd you come up with this? _He hastily scribbled then watched as it melted into the parchment leaving not one blotch of ink in its wake.

Within seconds she had answered back in her perfectly legible handwriting. _Thanks Harry; just a bit of research really. But what is it you said we need to talk about? Is everything okay? _

_No. Everything's not okay 'Mione, I've received a new case-the entire department has really and it concerns Malfoy. I don't know if it's too soon for people to really start talking but there has been kidnappings going on. Babies and young children, and they suspect Malfoy is in on it somehow. _As quickly as he wrote the words disappeared and his handwriting, already bad, became all the more worse. He hoped Hermione's years of correcting his work would come in handy right now.

_But if this is new, it can't be him Harry. He's been here with me all this time. _

After reading her words Harry sighed and groaned. _I know that. But what if this happened before you found him and he handed over the reins to someone else? _

_Harry I've been talking to Draco, you've met him and seen him surly you have noticed? He isn't capable of kidnapping kids let alone babies. Besides what will he do with them? _

"How am I supposed to know?" Harry muttered to himself but sat back to think. The Malfoy he met certainly didn't seem capable of pulling off kidnappings. Plus he is living at Hermione's now, where the bloody hell would he hid the kids anyway?

Just then another message appeared on the parchment. _Harry you are still going to help me aren't you? I know it's your job to catch the baddies but Draco isn't one of them. He's just a victim of circumstance. You know that don't you? I know you love you job and I wouldn't ever ask you to risk anything that would jeopardize it but you also have a duty as an Aura to do what's right and figure out who's really harming the public. I know very well that it's well within your power to come over to my house and arrest Draco and hand him over but please Harry, find out what's really going on? You know I'll happily help you get to the bottom of this even if I'm not an Aura. _

"Blast it." He muttered and quickly scrawled his response. _Of course I'll do the right thing. I'll think of something. _

_Thank you Harry. I'll make something really special for you, Luna and the kids alright? _

At that Harry's mouth quirked up. _I'd like something warm. No more sandwiches please. _ But even the promise of good food couldn't distract Harry for too long, not with the Intelligence department breathing down his neck.

_There is _He let the words melt into the paper before continuing on. _Evidence against him 'Mione. _He leaned back away from his desk to peer out of the window beside his desk. _Strong evidence._ His hand quickly scribbled.

After a few seconds she responded. _What do you mean Harry? Strong evidence? Like what? What could they possibly have on a man who hasn't left my house in roughly two weeks? _

Harry groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Can he tell Hermione what he knows? Or will she just use this for Malfoy and in the process end up getting him in trouble for disclosing important, secure evidence?

'_Mione_ Was all he wrote before Ron knocked on his door. "Harry! What are you doing? Come on mate hurry up! Ginny is on about something I don't know about again and she's getting violent!"

"Just a second Ron!" He hollered back and hastily scribbled a goodbye to Hermione. _Sorry, I've got to go. Ron's here. _ Harry tucked the charmed parchment into a folder in his desk then locked it, making sure to place his key ring with all of his keys in his pant pocket. Patting his pocket one last time he opened the door to see Ron scowling. "Ron?"

"She's on about ice and Italians Harry." Ron glanced over his shoulder. "I just don't know…"

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

After waking, showering, talking to Harry and eating a light breakfast Hermione set about copying the court proceedings of Draco and efficiently set aside the originals and began studying the copy to keep her mind off of Harry. The best way to do that was to throw herself into Draco's problem. It was as she thought; they never specified the certain stipulations upon their release. With a sigh she quickly scribbled some more notes before picking up the copy of the release papers and scanned them; once again it failed to specify the specific terms and conditions. "Of course they would conveniently edit that bit out." She muttered under her breath before throwing her back against the back of the chair and stretching her arms high above her head. Groaning at the pain gnawing along her backbone her eyes slid to casing on her desk holding Draco's wand. Surprisingly it remained completely untouched since she just left the casing on her work desk in her bedroom which Draco knew about. Not once has he asked for it back or asked where she put it. He must really trust her at this point.

"Granger I've made a light salad with chicken on the side and potatoes." Draco's voice startled her. With a light blush she turned to face him standing in her doorway; he was wearing a simple white v-neck with soft trousers and house shoes, yet he still looked amazing. "You're hungry aren't you? You've been working for hours, stop and eat something." He raised an eyebrow at her.

Wordlessly Hermione nodded and stood up, arching her back. "Thanks. I am a bit hungry."

She followed Draco down the hallway and into the kitchen where she saw he had indeed set up for lunch. The kitchen table was set with two plates filled with chicken, salad and potatoes, glasses filled with water and juice and he even set the cutlery on folded napkins. "Oh Draco…thanks you." She cooed and took her seat.

"It should taste good…I followed your cooking book recipe." He said softly and sat down, but he didn't pick up his fork, instead he waited and watched Hermione take the first bite.

"It's delicious!"

Visible relief flooded through Draco at her praise and then he began to eat.

Draco's cooking had indeed improved since the first time he gave it ago, but good food wasn't the only thing on Hermione's ever working mind. She was thinking back to this morning's conversation with Harry. What was Harry saying before he abruptly ended the conversation? Sure it was possible that Ron really was there since he and Harry was almost always together but something was bothering Harry. She just knew it, at the dinner he was more reserved than he normally would be. It was as though he was on surveillance instead of having dinner at her house, something he normally did. Something was weighing heaving on his mind and he was about to tell her before Ron interrupted him.

Something about Draco Malfoy.

Hermione observed the man eating in front of her; he was healthier looking than when she first found him, his face lost that hollow look and he no longer had circles under his eyes, his body language was more relaxed. Draco had indeed changed. But as much as she knew, which was a lot, he never once stepped off of her property since the day she brought him here. There are heavy wards guarding her house and property and since she was a Ministry official there were extra rare wards in addition to the ones the public knew about so there was no logical way for anyone to know that Draco Malfoy was here.

With a sigh she admitted that in order to understand further, she was going to have to talk to Harry and pry out more information.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

Instead of going into the Auror office like they should be doing, Ron and Harry skived off work to go out for Italian Ice with Ginny. Besides, it was just that Harry didn't want to think about work, he wanted to talk things over with Ron. Well actually he wanted to talk to Hermione but she wasn't in his department and therefore not at liberty to know anything. Of course it wasn't like that rule was strictly enforced, but this time she was a bit too close to the target and therefore a bit skewed.

"Ron," Harry took a seat beside his best mate and watched as his girlfriend wandered off to the shop in front of them. They were in a small shopping center on the outskirts of London with a bunch of muggle families mulling about. "Do you think Malfoy's really…done what _they _say?"

Beside him Ron took a deep breath and pushed around some of the shaved ice in the cup. "Honestly mate? Evidence is evidence…though we both know they're a bunch of proud pillocks up there that just gather shite and only focus on what they think is interesting." He popped a spoonful into his mouth and looked around. "But the Ferret I see with 'Mione isn't the one in the pictures."

"Yeah…I noticed that too." Harry stabbed at his Italian Ice. "Been thinking that maybe someone's trying to frame 'em."

"Ferret does have a lot of enemies." Ron stated idly.

"Could be anyone just trying to exact some revenge."

"How are they doing it though?"

Harry snorted and looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping before leaning back against the back of the bench and balancing the half empty cup on his knee. "Could be old photos of the bleeding git. Noticed how healthy he looked in 'em?"

Ron sent Harry a sidelong glance before chucking his empty cup and spoon into the nearby bin. "I did. No matter what I still don't trust 'em. Saw 'em sneaking off at 'Mione's you know. Looked shady."

"Never said you had to trust him Ron. I don't, remember that's why Pudding's in there."

"Oh yeah Harry!" Ron spun around and punched Harry in the arm, much to Harry's surprise and dismay. "The fucking Ferret corrupted Pudding!" He shouted accusingly, as though whatever happened to Pudding was somehow Harry's fault.

"What?"

"Pudding! He attacked me!"

Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word. Pudding attacked Ron? Why would he do that? Is Malfoy really up to something right under Hermione's care? Just then Ginny came out of the store holding two shopping bags with a grin on her face. No doubt she charged it to his credit card, not like Harry minded. What was his was hers to use at her discretion. Harry offered her a half smile and stood up. Now wasn't the time for thinking about the Ferret and Hermione too much, tonight he would go over to Hermione and take a closer look around. Hopefully that would reveal some answers.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

Later that evening Harry ducked out and apperated onto Hermione's front stairs, without a doubt setting off her alarm wards; within seconds she appeared at the front door wielding her wand. "Harry!" She gasped eyes wide and face flushed. It seemed like he caught her just as she was brushing her teeth if the toothbrush and foamy whiteness hanging out of her mouth was any indication.

Harry grinned and waved. "Evening 'Mione. Might I come in?" He put on his best, most charming smile.

Hermione scowled, which didn't have the effect she wanted given the light purple toothbrush tucked into her cheek. "Gave me a bloody heart attack." She muttered darkly but swung open the front door and motioned him inside. "But be quiet. Draco's already sleeping."

At that Harry raised an eyebrow but shed his coat and scarf before kneeling down to rub Pudding's head. "It's only…what? Ten thirty?" He looked up at her and chuckled. "You may want to finish brushing your teeth 'Mione."

The white foam that was peeking out of the side of her mouth before had turned to dribbles and was now currently running down her chin. A light blush worked its way into her cheeks as she rushed off to clean up her face.

"Hey Pudding. Notice anything weird here?" Harry whispered to the dog, but Pudding did nothing but blink sleepily at him. Apparently the dog was ready for bed as well. Oh well, he'd just have to nose around himself. Harry stood up and looked around the place nothing seemed out of the ordinary here but just to be sure he cast a few discreet spells over the house and property and wandered into the kitchen to wait for the report.

Too soon Hermione appeared in the kitchen wearing a not-so-friendly look on her face. "Harry James Potter!" She hissed and stalked into the middle of the kitchen. "What do you think you're doing?!" Having Harry appear on her doorstep at late hours wasn't something that was new, in fact it happened often enough that thanks to him and Ron her bedtime was pushed back into the wee hours of the morning. What was new and quite annoying was his lack of informing her beforehand. "No owl, no fire-message, no nothing! Just breaking through my wards-this had better be important!" She sized him up and snarled. "But judging from that smirk it isn't."

Harry didn't answer her but instead quickly scanned the results floating contently above Hermione's head. Much to his dismay it revealed absolutely nothing. Not one thing was the slightest bit out of the ordinary. "'Mione? Does Malfoy have his wand?"

Throwing her hands up into the air she turned on her heel and began to make two strong cups of coffee. "Of course not Harry." She eventually answered while spooning the coffee into the percolator. "He hasn't been using magic since he got here." She clicked the on button then leaned against the counter facing Harry. "What were you going to say?"

"What?" Harry feigned ignorance, though he knew very well what she was referring to.

"Before Harry, when we were…_talking…_and Ron came in. You were about to say something. What was it?"

Harry studied the woman before him dressed in pale pink pajama pants and matching top, her curls were pulled back away from her face, but despite her annoyance with him and the stress of having Draco Malfoy living under her roof, she seemed happy. There was a rosy glow about her that wasn't there before and Harry could only assume it was contentment. Hermione for once was contented with her life and experiencing actual, genuine happiness.

And he didn't have the heart to destroy that.

At least not yet he didn't.

_Do Bugger Off, Thanks Do Bugger Off, Thanks _

L.

Please leave a review with your thoughts on this story.

If you like this story check out the link in my profile.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


End file.
